Falling Together
by Ryukansen
Summary: Life is cruel. They hated each other at the beginning, but during their struggles...they finally realized how much they really meant to each other in the end. Ichigo & Rukia. COMPLETED!
1. Truly Blessed

**Falling Together**

Chapter One - **Blessed**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She found herself wearing a sapphire kimono with silver butterflies imprinted on it, soft blue slippers delicately embracing her small feet, and expensive perfume surrounding her. Her hair neatly combed with a silver butterfly hugging the side of her head. She continued to ask herself, _why_ was she always the one to face such conflicts? _Why_ was she always the sacrifice? "You look so lovely!" Exclaimed a woman who popped her orange-head from outside her bedroom. The girl blushed slightly and had a rather dull look across her face. "Aw. Don't be sad! _He's_ pretty good looking!" Rangiku tried cheering her up by giving rather _bad_ details of her husband-to-be.

"…Stop it, Matsumoto-san." Rukia whispered, she let out a heavy sigh and passed the silent woman. Rangiku closed her eyes while leaning against the marble wall.

_"Rukia-sama…_please don't act like this is the end of the world, for you." The elder lady spoke softly, her eyes shimmered with such innocence and knowledge. "Love is a thing that you will find, it just needs time." She let out a wide smile, and passed her master. "And…don't forget. Love just takes time…it won't come at you at the beginning. But you will realize." She murmured under her breath and took the staircase down to the main banquet room. Rukia stared at the floor, as if it was such an amazing thing, and bit her lower lip.

"Feh! I don't need such a useless emotion!" She grumbled and headed towards the banquet, practically marching which caused great commotion since it wasn't a lady-like way at all.

------------------------------------

This was really bugging him. The fact he had to wear such overly fancy garments at a dumbass wedding angered him. Well…it was _his_ dumbass wedding.

Kurosaki Ichigo found himself dressed with a garnet hamaka and a pure black gi. He also wore such leather black sandals that encased his sore feet. His orange-hair was still unruly, which he was glad about. At least _they_ didn't ask him to comb his hair. He would surely bail out if they did.

"Ichi-nii-san!" Entered a childish girl. She seemed rather excited that her brother was getting wed. "Kuchiki-san is already at the banquet! You should hurry!" Yuzu smiled innocently and closed his door. The teenager let out a grunt and rolled his eyes.

"Why does this fucking thing always happen to me?" He grumbled irritably and stepped out of his room. There he found many servants in a straight line, bowing directly at him. _Fuck._ He thought to himself. Such formality. He hated being treated like nobility. But he knew he was, yet he hated it.

"…The banquet is here, Kurosaki-sama." Replied Sado, whom opened the large doors to _the room_. There he found many awaiting him, bowing and greeting him. He sighed and passed the giant man. "Onegai. Try not acting too brash." Whispered his best-friend. Ichigo nodded, ignorantly, and the door behind him shut softly.

"NOW! SINCE the TWO have finally appeared!" The annoying head-priest stated with pleasure. "WE SHALL BEGIN the BONDING CEREMONY!" The old geezer shouted at the top of his lungs. A few people sat down while others stood up gazing at the two nervous beings standing on the holy alter.

"You think Yama-jii is doing it a little…too dramatic?" Kyouraku whispered to a white-headed man.

"Hmm? I suppose so." Ukitate murmured childishly. "But…it _is_ a serious event. Not for the Kuchiki and Kurosaki family, but for all of us." He replied wisely. At that time he found the priest staring at him hard. He swallowed a bit, and bowed apologetically while Kyouraku let out a heavy but quiet chuckle. "G-Gomen nasai…"

------------------------------------

_When the hell is this thing going to be done!_ Ichigo asked himself. He was in a need to blame someone, and the first person he found was _her_. "…After all these fucking years of hell, I've been paired up with you…" He grumbled under his breath, knowing that she could hear him. Rukia tensed up a little and let out a sneer.

"…Heh. Matsumoto-san told me that my husband was _handsome_!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing. "But all I see is a dumbass son of a bitch." She replied to him, finding his expression…quite priceless.

"Bitch." He flung back at her, but she just let out a small smirk which angered him more. It was until then they found the priest ending his short bellowing at two nobles that they decided to quit there stupid actions.

"NOW! As I continue." The old man grumbled from under his heavy white beard, " Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo. Hold hands, if you will." He became soft as the two _unwillingly_ held each other's palms. His usually demonic eyes became gentle as he found the two facing each other with such unknown feelings.

"When this is over, I'm gonna kill you and run away." Ichigo smiled gently at her, she snorted quietly and squeezed his palm tightly.

"I'll kill you before you kill me." She responded in such a fake tone.

To everyone, it seemed that they were enjoying a pleasurable conversation. Most of the attendees thought that most of the benefits from the conversation would go to Ichigo. That he was talking about _the room_. But they were too far away to understand any of their heartfelt discussions.

"…The children of Kami-sama, please, I pray for you to find a happy life. A most enjoying ending, and a fruitful future." The old man grumbled so softly, that no one can hardly hear his words of praise, not even the couple themselves. "Kami-sama bestows his love and showers it upon you. May you be blessed with many gifts!" He roared with such power. That was about the only thing the audience could here correctly.

"Now. In order for the ceremony to end, we, all of us, ask you two to announce your vows for each other." He exclaimed, ready to hear each other's hollow promises.

_"Yosh!_ I'll go first!" Ichigo stated rather rudely. Rukia turned red of embarrassment as he continued to act like an idiot in front of everyone. "Kuchiki Rukia, my _beloved_-" He said that part with such care in his tone. "I, am here, to uh…eto, let's see…" He placed a finger on his lower lip with thought. "Yeah. I'm here to take you as my bride, give you that…life of yours, and other things." He announced idiotically with pride.

Isshin swore, after seeing his sun act like a fool, that he would clobber him after the wedding. But not to the point of death, as he needed his grandchildren. Yuzu let out a heavy sigh while Karin stared at a different direction, pretending that she was not a Kurosaki at all.

Everyone stared at him with shock, but they _had_ to respect him. After all he was the heir of the powerful Kurosaki clan and he was also creating a new _powerful_ kingdom.

Rukia's hands clenched, her palms turning pale white as she tried to calm herself down. _Don't let him bug you_. She tried clearing her mind. If she messed her vow up due to his stupidity, her brother would surely not face her or aid her in anything. As matter of fact, the only reason she was given to Ichigo was the fact that Byakuya found it beneficial for him to relax and not think about her.

"…And, I-I…" She was heated up. Her brother's cold gaze was piercing directly through her. "And I-I, Kurosaki-sama, promise to be by your side until time ends and bestow you my everything." She whispered under her breath rather defeated. Her brother's stare left her, and she found it easy to breathe. Ichigo noticed her sudden change of attitude, and smiled widely.

"So…we're done! Is that all? Jeez, that wasn't hard at all." He let out a small yawn and found his family shaking their head with disapproval. _Jeez. They told me that this would be TOO complicated for me. _He rolled his eyes. Nothing could tangle him up in a knot. NOTHING.

"H-Hold on!" The priest shouted as he was about to leave the alter, not even bothering to take Rukia's hand at all. "Don't forget the kiss!" He exclaimed. Ichigo found himself in a world of chaos.

It was like time stopped for him. People standing up staring at him with the same shocked expressions, while Rukia looked disgusted frowning widely. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples, opened them again and found time continuing. "Don't forget the kiss!" The old man's voice echoed through his simple mind.

Ichigo turned around facing Rukia who seemed quite disappointed that he was willing to do such a thing. Her face turned bright pink as his came closer to hers. "Dammit. You're so short, I have to bend ALL the way to freaking kiss you." He grumbled to her with dissatisfactory. Rukia's eyes darted away from his, yet she could easily see his pleased expression.

"Well…you're a f-" Her mouth was gently caught into his for at least five seconds. He had purposely cut off her insult and he stood tall with boredom after those seconds of…_love_.

After those seconds passed by, people began to praise them. Annoying claps from every attendee echoed throughout the room. She turned crimson while he ignorantly nodded his head pretending like nothing happened at all.

"You bastard…" She whispered, closing her eyes. Glad that the ceremony was finally over.

"You did well." Her brother appeared behind her. For once he had a small smile plastered onto his usual stoic face. His eyes seemed to soften up, which made her a little happy.

------------------------------------

"So what are you going to do, the first thing you go to your new castle?" Keigo asked in desperation. He had to know EVERYTHING. Even the slightest detail of something so unimportant! Ichigo looked quite irritated. _What a perverted loser_. He thought to himself. "OH! KUCHIKI-SAN!" Mezuiro shouted, finding the young woman walking towards them.

"Oh! Hello there, Keigo-san." She smiled properly and bowed like a woman would. Ichigo let out a small laugh and licked his lips.

"When are you going to stop acting like a bitch?" He asked her as his friends caught their attention with many other women passing by. Her eyes widened with small surprise.

_"Excuse ME?_" She whispered kindly but held a very disturbed tone. "Why would I ever act so bitchy towards my loving husband?" Rukia had fake tears popping out from the corner of her violet eyes. Ichigo grabbed her gently by the arm, so no one can notice his gruff attitude towards her, but after that he held on it tightly. She winced at his power, and found a cocky grin on his face.

"Don't lie to me, honey." He coaxed her with such kind words. She glared at him. "…By the way…since we won't be arriving at our new castle. Is it alright if you stay at my place for a week, due to preparation?" He asked. She turned bright red. "It's alright, I won't harm you in your sleep." She tightened her fist.

"Bastard."


	2. The Holy Rules

**Author's Notes: **Um…thank you guys for reading this. I have absolutely no clue what period this should be in, and sorry if I addressed Keigo and Mezuiro right. Hehehehehe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Two - **The Holy Rules**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They confronted the Kurosaki Fortress. A rather dark kingdom with many guards at duty on every corner. It had, how could she say? The most gloomy atmosphere ever. No wonder, he always appeared to in such a bad mood. "Most likely the creepy atmosphere influencing him." She muttered under her breath silently.

"Quit talking to yourself!" Ichigo shouted a little irritated. The journey home was a little too slow, and he longed to relax after such a stressful day. "You know how dumb you sound?" He questioned, after rubbing his sore temples. Rukia huffed and uncomfortably stared out the window. She could feel his gaze upon her. Leering over her, as if she was criminal or such in custody.

"You know. Staring is rude! Nii-sama taught me that!" She snapped feeling a little disturbed. She tried staring outside the window, but she knew he was still there…staring at her. "STOP IT!" Rukia commanded angrily, and punched him quite hard…just to see if he was awake.

"YOU BITCH!" He shouted after realizing he had been hit by such a frail woman. His amber eyes glistened with anger, but it softened as he found himself relaxed. Rukia at that time, leaned a little closer to the door, she dare not do anything right now. He seemed a little…out of it.

"…Kurosaki-sama, Kuchiki-sama. We have arrived." The man bowed politely after the gates to the kingdom was opened. Ichigo nodded, and stepped out. He did not even think of helping his _beloved_ down. "Ano. Kuchiki-sama? Are you alright?" The servant questioned, as he found her a little red. She had been so stunned of Ichigo's attitude, she found herself quite…shocked…and not to mention, the power that arose in him seemed to freeze her a little. No words came out.

"She's fine." Her husband grumbled and took her briskly by her hand. He lead her in the castle in which a proper greeting was performed before the two. Rukia slightly bowed, still feeling his strange aura surrounding him. So powerful…even her brother's strength wasn't as huge as his was.

"Will you hurry up, loser?" Ichigo asked. He was found on the second floor, staring at her lazily. "Jeez. Don't tell me you don't know how to walk up stairs." He grumbled, and disappeared from within her sight.

Looking behind her, she found him carrying her to the second floor. Then to the 3rd. Then to the fourth. Her heart raced. Such incredible speed…._No wonder, Nii-sama…_She thought to herself, after realizing why her brother wished not to be enemies with the Kurosaki's any longer. _He truly is a demon_.

"This is our room." Ichigo grumbled opening the door. It revealed a nice large bed with dark red sheets and white fluffy pillows. It had a bathroom at one side, and on the other a closet. It was spacious. Big. It wasn't like her old bed, it was at least ¼ the size of this one. "What, you don't like it?" He asked, finding her silent. "Seriously. You are SOME spoiled brat." He murmured childishly.

"NO I'M NOT!" She hollered, turning around and was about to slap him. Until…he took her hand with his incredible speed and dropped it forcefully.

"RULE # ONE, woman." He begun clearing his throat. "There won't be any bitch-slapping under my kingdom." He finished. Her eyes widened. He was limiting her every moves. He was controlling her, manipulating her. "RULE NUMBER TWO!" He shot his index and middle finger up. "No complaining, woman." He smiled, as he found her sweet face falter. "RULE 3 -"

"FIRST OF ALL!" Rukia quickly snapped at him, crossing her arms together. "Don't call me names!" Jeez. Was that the only thing she could think about? He stepped back as she came closer to him. "SECOND OF ALL!" She sniffed dramatically. "EVEN IF I AM FORCED TO FOLLOW YOUR DUMBASS RULES, _it's still not YOUR kingdom_." She smiled after finding his loving smile frown deeply. "AND THIRD OF ALL! -" She got cut off.

"Is something the matter, Ichi-nii-san?" Yuzu questioned after hearing them argue for nearly two minutes. Her eyes seemed to be all teary. It was as if she knew they would quickly divorce.

"N-Nothing!" Ichigo smiled sweetly at his sister, whom seemed to brighten up a little. "Nothing's going on! It's just Rukia and I were talking about rules we would like to have after moving into our new kingdom!" He hid it so quickly, and so smoothly. Rukia knew she could never escape such a thing from anyone. She was such a…clumsy liar.

"AH! That's good!" His sister smiled sweetly and bowed apologetically. "Sumimasen. I have to help Karin with a few things!" Her words seemed true, but the fact was that she did not want to bother her brother and sister-in-law's discussion.

"…Sheesh. You could have at LEAST helped me!" Ichigo muttered furiously at Rukia whom seemed a little quiet. "Jeez." She heard him mutter from under his breath as he entered their room.

She followed. It was nearly midnight when they arrived to the kingdom and she found herself quite easily exhausted. She went into the closet, after he finished occupying it and dressed up into a silken gown. It was, nowhere, at all her most favorite sleeping dress but she was too tired to choose from among the others. To Ichigo, he seemed quite pleased after she came out of the closet wearing such a beautiful dress.

"…Well…get in." He murmured, after finding her stop. It was quite amusing, seeing her debate against herself. _Should I go in? _Rukia questioned herself. "…HEY HURRY UP!" She heard his voice mutter. She quickly shook her head, and realized she was already on the bed. Her heart raced in such a incredible speed it surely could beat his amazing shunpo.

"…RULE # 3." She heard his voice quietly and gently whisper in her left earlobe. "…You…_must_ obey me." Even though it was dark, she could imagine his smile widening. She let out a defeated sigh, and surely enough in a few seconds his mouth reached hers. Until, of course, she disliked the fact she was being pushed around so she kicked him off of the bed.

"HEY BITCH! What the hell are you thinking?" Ichigo angrily cursed at her, and got up from the carpet. Rukia stood before him, with a rather ticked off expression.

"THIRD OF ALL…" She gave a ghost of a smile. "…I listen to _no one_." His eyes widened, and then it narrowed. He was kind of enjoying the whole violence, until that is Rukia kicked him again. "YOU UNDERSTAND?" She screamed as softly as she could, trying to not wake anyone up.

"Yeah, I understand, bitch." Ichigo responded, getting up and shoving her on the bed. "But it's best for you to follow _my _rules." He smiled tauntingly. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?" He asked with a puppy smile. She turned bright red and got into bed. He did as well, but they had no intention of talking or touching each other. Well…not at least now.

"Oi. Rukia…" Ichigo muttered as he stared at the ceiling wall. He knew she wasn't asleep. There was no way, she could fall asleep in three seconds after the whole argument. He found it, impossible. Either than that she would be inhumane.

"What is it?" She murmured from under her sheet. He had noticed she was scared of the dark, her head was under the sheets and pillows, and she seemed to be clenching tightly onto the comforter.

"Let's do it." He replied, and sooner or later she popped out with fury and embarrassment.

"YOU! I'd NEVER DO _IT_ WIH YOU!" She muttered, turning bright red every second. She found him laughing.

"I was joking, dumbass." He replied while closing his eyes.

At that time. They found it a little, disappointing. But…then again. If they ever were engaging in sexual intercourse, which would be never, they would kill themselves after that. They promised silently to themselves, that they would NEVER EVER do such a dumb thing. NEVER!

"Oi…Ichigo?" Rukia asked, finding herself completely awake after his rude question. He shifted on the bed, and turned around facing her.

"What?" He asked sleepily, burrowing his head on the pillow.

"_Why'd _you say that?" She murmured, blushing. Thank goodness, it was dark. Or else he would have seen her acting so…feminine. He turned on the light, and sat up staring at her. She was so…pretty, on the bed. Snuggled under the sheets while asking that stupid question with such innocent eyes.

"I dunno. Maybe to get on your nerves." He replied, and got under the sheets. She had realized that he had not shut the lights off. Which, she thanked, because she would never get a wink of sleep without light.

"_Arigatou…_" She smiled, and snuggled in the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut the hell up." He responded and yawned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think Ichi-nii-san and Rukia-san are doing okay?" Yuzu asked her sister as they silently drank their green tea. They found it quite relaxing to drink something in the middle of the night, especially the warm beverage.

"Yeah. They're probably sleeping by now." Karin assured her sister as she stared outside their window. "Why? You think they're not a good pair?" She questioned, and found Yuzu staring down at her cup with some thought. "HEY! Don't worry. Their perfect! BOTH hard-headed idiots!" She replied smiling. Yuzu nodded slowly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" A red-haired man hollered throughout the kingdom hallway, he walked through it sluggishly while carrying his sword over his shoulder. "HELLO?" He waited for a reply, but no one answered.

"Silence, Renji." His voice whispered. The man turned around to find his master walking down the staircase. "If you're looking for Rukia, I'm afraid you've missed her." Byakuya replied stoically and passed the shocked swordsman.

"W-Where…W-Where did she go?" The man questioned, bewildered that she had already gone.

"She's now currently living in the Kurosaki castle, it is not my duty to care for her anymore. Neither is it yours." He murmured staring at him with the same dull expression.

"B-BUT! I vowed to protect her!" Renji shouted, waking almost everyone up. Byakuya blinked several times with annoyance, but it was too difficult for many to read his mind.

"And your allegiance is no longer needed." He answered. "From now on, the only thing you will be protecting is me." He grumbled and walked up stairs.

"…But I vowed….I would protect her." The swordsman whispered, clenching onto his sword with anger and confusion. _Dammit Rukia…_


	3. Resolution

**Disclaimer: **Yes. I do NOT own _any_ **Bleach** characters, weapons, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Three - **Resolution**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared at the floor with confusion, his crimson hair covering his eyes. _Why…?_ He questioned himself. _How could this have happened?_ Was what he asked to nobody, and still expected a decent response. "Rukia…"

Renji clenched tightly onto his sword and stood up straight staring at the full moon. "I'm coming for you." He whispered and quickly left the Kuchiki Kingdom.

"_Heh_. I told you that he wouldn't stay here when he found out!" Matsumoto let out a sigh but still managed to smile. A figure next to her leaned against the marble wall with ease. "Have you anything to say, Taichou?"

"Nothing." Hitsugaya replied calmly, crossing his arms. "Nothing at all."

---------------------------------------------

She sat next to him during the meeting. War preparations, and such. She couldn't care at all, since it wasn't _her_ kingdom to protect. It was _his_ and _his_ _alone._

"What do you think we should do, Kuchiki-sama?" A woman questioned after realizing she existed. Ichigo grunted, as if knowing her pathetic answer. And of course, she replied rather childishly.

"Hm? I couldn't care less." Rukia announced and stood up. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and took her by the arm tugging her down, literally forcing her to sit back on the chair. "What's with you?" She sneered, but all she received was a lazy stare.

"Shut up, and give a _better_ response." He quietly whispered and commanded. Rukia flicked him off and stood up once more, running out of the door. She hated it. Everyday she had to put up with something she wasn't involved in, or something she couldn't handle. Everyday she was listening to his complaints, his commands, his stupid ideals. "HOI! RUKIA come back here!" Ichigo shouted, and got up himself.

"_Ichigo!_ Let her be." A woman murmured from under the shadows. The orange-haired man turned around and gazed at the militia leader. "_That_ is a _command_." She grumbled, and he sat down like a tamed puppy.

"Yoruichi-san…HOW CAN SHE ACT LIKE THIS! It's fucking damn important, and she's making it WORSE!" Ichigo protested getting up once more. The woman quickly used her speed and appeared behind him. Her hands clutching onto his arms with massive strength. He could feel her enormous power, he knew better and quietly sat down once again. _She'll get a lesson from me_. He thought to himself as the discussion went on.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" Soi Fon announced, after being interrupted nearly three times she became a little irritated. "The war most likely will start in two to three months." Everyone gazed at each other, except the Kurosaki head and Yoruichi, with confusion and anxiety. "We _must_ complete our soldiers examinations AND we ALSO must prepare our battle strategies." Soi Fon added in a rather deep tone. Ichigo gazed at her with an irritated expression.

"You _know_ we don't have that much time to finish any of those." He added to her conversation. Soi Fon's eyes glistened with great unease. She held desperately onto her white cloak and bit her lower lip. It was embarrassing to admit to her king that their army was no where close to their enemies strength. But she knew there was nothing else they could do.

"Unfortunately, we must do it." She responded to his cold gaze calmly. Luckily enough, he had had enough of the stupid meeting (such as did Rukia) and so he left with no one able to stop him, not even Yoruichi.

---------------------------------------------

The door opened abruptly and Ichigo found himself gazing at an unknown figure with anger and yet again with relief. He needed something off of his mind. It was troublesome to think about wars, especially one's that involved his kingdom. "Who the hell are you?" He asked gazing at a man with odd red hair and a long blade.

"_ME?_" The man asked, his eyes covered by his bangs. He seemed pissed off, which delighted Ichigo a little more. Nothing better than to find another human as frustrated as he was. "I am…_Abarai Renji_." He replied coldly, and within a second he was near Ichigo - his blade nearly cutting him in half, if it wasn't for the man's sword who blocked it quite easily. "SHIT!"

"You think, I can't defend myself, bastard?" Ichigo spat with a cocky grin on his face. His eyes shimmered with amusement as he found the man referred to as Renji stare angrily at him. "I'll teach you _how_ to fight." He smiled and used shunpo.

To his dismay, Renji quickly reacted and used his speed to avoid his slices. Instead of cutting Renji's whole left arm, Ichigo managed to destroy the family portrait. _Shit_. The king grumbled to himself. At that time, their commotion attracted much people. Rukia, who arrived last found the two fighting and seemed quite aghast.

"_How dare you take HER away from me!_" The man shouted, Ichigo who had no idea of what he was speaking about quickly dodged his other attack. Which lead to a very expensive vase to break. And then after that a chandelier, and after that it ALMOST…I say ALMOST killed one of the servants who seemed awestruck of their awesome abilities.

"That's enough, idiots!" Rukia angrily hissed getting between the two and punching both on the head. Ichigo blinked twice while Renji coughed and looked away. "BAKA! Why are you here?" She asked distastefully at the man who had invaded her home. Renji turned scarlet and his mouth opened but no reply arrived.

"How the _hell_ do you know him?" Ichigo asked a little surprised and annoyed. Rukia rolled her eyes, and passed him. No way was she ever revealing _her_ personal past life with _him_. "YOU BETTER ANSWER ME BITCH!" Ichigo's voice echoed throughout the hallway. Rukia ignored him, and kept on walking.

"I'll tell you how she knows me." Renji muttered angrily, and retreated his blade. Ichigo gazed at him rather lazily and withdrew his sword as well.

"Start spitting shit out, bastard." The orange-haired boy grumbled and sat down on the floor, a little improper for a nobility. "Well?"

"I'm her damn bodyguard, dumbass." Renji rubbed his temples, and a howl of laughter was coming straight from Ichigo. "Why the HELL are you laughing!"

"Why would she need a bodyguard?" Ichigo asked. "After all, she has _me_." He smiled. He obviously wanted Renji to reply with venom. He liked to see someone suffer in pain. Especially heartfelt ones. "I mean…-" The man cut off of his sentence and pointed his blade at him once more.

"I was assigned to protect her…from _you_." He responded, annoyed by Ichigo's attitude. Why…? Why the hell was she paired up with such a son of a bitch?

"ME?" Ichigo stuttered, a little flattered in a way. "Why do you need to protect her from me?" He asked, wanting to know more.

"Ichigo. Remember, our kingdoms hated each other before we got married." Rukia replied behind him, and kicked him several times. Renji, so far, had completely revealed most of her past. And now, she thought it was a good time to arrive before him once more.

"So you hated me that much?" He sneered with a smile. She snorted and kicked him again, this time a little harder. "Ow, _bitch_." He grumbled and rubbed his backside. "After he goes away, I am SO going to get you." He grumbled. Rukia laughed and continued to kick him a little more. Until, of course, he took her foot and completely embraced her leg, which made her panic due to the strange sensation and flee at least two meters away from him.

"So. We're married. You don't need to guard her anymore." Ichigo whispered in a rather dangerous tone. He held some jealousy in it. A little, so no one could really tell if he meant it. Renji let out a small frown staring at him.

"BUT I _swore_." He replied, calmly. Ichigo gazed at him. "I swore I would protect her from you." He responded. Ichigo stared at him rather bored. "So what do I do now? I swore to protect her for all eternity! It was my job, my goal! So what do I do now?" He shouted angrily, Rukia turned a little crimson which unluckily for her, Ichigo noticed and got a little more envious.

"I know, what you should do." The man replied, with a still annoyed look on his face. "You should go back to your stupid kingdom and protect her bastard brother." Ichigo smiled. A vein popped on the side of Renji's head. He gazed at Ichigo with hatred and clenched tightly onto his sword. Though he had no reason why to attack that man again, after Rukia angrily asked him to stop.

"…I don't want an answer from _you_." He muttered, and his eyes stared at her violet-blue orbs. She gazed at him silently, and stared at Ichigo who seemed to be rather strangely ticked._ Such, life is cruel_. She thought to herself and spoke.

"You have met your goal, a little early." She replied. "But, I am in no need of your care…" She whispered, her eyes sinking as she saw his shocked expression. Ichigo smiled, triumphantly. At least she KNEW what she was doing, he thought. "But, however." She added to her sentence. The two stared at her. "However…if you would like to be by my side, you can at least protect me by joining our army…we are in great need of someone with your caliber." She was absolutely idiotic. Ichigo knew that, but in a way…she was helping him too. He knew it.

"…Very well." Renji replied, a little half-heartedly. Ichigo stood up and grunted. He was in no mood now. Obviously at night, he was going to teach Rukia a lesson or two. Maybe give her some adult experiences, if she could handle it due to her childish ways.

"…Idiot." Ichigo grumbled, whacking her on the side slightly. Rukia rolled her eyes, while Renji paid absolute attention at their relation.


	4. Why It Is

**Disclaimer: **Yes. I do NOT own _any_ **Bleach** characters, weapons, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Four - **Why It Is**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She glared at him angrily, while he stared at her with a calm expression. The dining table was quite silent at that time, none of them daring to speak to another. The rest of the Kurosaki family was _away_ for some reason. Something about _analyzing_ the new Kurosaki Castle that Ichigo and Rukia would be moving into.

"You bastard…" The queen muttered, giving an intense death glare at her husband. A smile cracked as he found her face too amusing. "What's that SMILE for!" She shouted, taking her half-eaten plate and was about to throw it. Too bad that Yoruichi was there to take it out of her hands.

"Are you done, my queen?" The woman smiled kindly, but looks could be deceiving, she seemed to be in an awful mood based on her depressed riatsu flowing about.

Rukia gulped, while Ichigo laughed at her while pointing fingers. Yoruichi quickly vanished and left the woman in a state of surprise.

"Baka! I can't believe you _actually_ tried to threaten me around _her_." The king mocked her with a big cocky grin. She turned her face away from him, she hated this life. So _why? Why_ wasn't she leaving? Why wasn't she _divorcing _him? Was it the fact that it was her brother that concerned her? Was it that Byakuya would scare her if she did that? Of course _not_.

It was _him_. That's why she was staying. _He is so similar…_She grumbled to herself in pain. Life was ironic. Her story of her past, twisted. And here, now she finds her future a little more messed up.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked, worried (finally), for some reason. He hated how she was becoming too silent around him. Maybe preparing some trap or something, but he couldn't care less. She knew how powerful he was. So it couldn't have been that she was thinking about. "YO!" The man exclaimed, standing up with impatience. Rukia still unable to hear his screeching voice.

_…He looks like him_…She murmured in her mind. _But he isn't as GOOD as him_. She cried silently in her heart. But, the crying soon stopped as she found a tall shadow looming over her. She stared up to find Ichigo looking rather ticked off. "What?" Rukia grumbled lazily, her violet eyes holding no liveliness. Ichigo could tell instantly, she wasn't her normal self.

"Bitch. I asked you if you were alright!" He quickly respond turning deep red. She looked away from him again. "Jeez. If you aren't answering, then _fine_." The king replied and left the dining room.

When Ichigo left, a door from the west wing silently creaked open. Rukia faced the figure with little surprise. "Oi. Renji? Why are you here?" She asked in a rather pessimistic voice. The knight looked at her with a little surprise.

"Just…y-you know checking on you!" He blushed, and stared at the wall behind her. Rukia let out a small laugh, and ran her hand through her silken ebony hair.

"You got me into a LOT of trouble last night." She hissed, and pointed at him accusingly. She was trying to regain her vivaciousness…but it soon failed, as her voice faded.

"…It's him, isn't it?" Her friend asked, staring outside and finding Ichigo walking through the fields and instructing some peasants to do whatever he wanted. Rukia gazed outside beside him. Her eyes sunk, and she silently withdrew from the scene. "Rukia?"

"…Remember?" The girl asked innocently, sitting down on one of the silken chairs near the main table. Renji rose his left eyebrow, as if questioning her. "Remember three years ago…?" She whispered quietly, her voice croaking with some unknown sadness. Something he didn't know about, that was now being revealed to him.

"What? Tell me.." He commanded in a friendly tone, a curious tone, a somewhat…angry tone as well.

"It was three…years ago…" Rukia closed her eyes, and breathed slowly.

-----------------------**Past is in _Italics_**------------------------

_"Rukia…" A boy whispered kindly towards me. He was three years my senior, but we were still desperately in love with each other. Or so I thought. "When the time comes, I want you to marry me." He smiled with a little arrogance, but it held some truth and kindness in it. I blushed at him, feeling too much embarrassed. "So, what do you say?" He asked me as they sat on the patio gazing at the fields of Sakura._

_"I-I gladly accept." I answered truthfully. I was definitely in love with him. I knew it, I could feel it._

_I…I thought that it was a SET future after he said that…_

_After that meeting, he left. And I waited for him. To take me away. To rescue me from the family I so much hated._

_Finally, after ten months. He returned, and I found him a much more…happy man. Too much filled with joy. I couldn't understand what was giving him such happiness…but I soon realized, what happened. I soon realized why my heart was aching so much._

_"…Didn't you hear?" He asked me with a little annoyance. He frowned disapprovingly as he finally realized that no one had told me about his special upcoming day. "I'm getting married! TOMORROW!" He announced to me cheerfully, as if it was nothing to me. That day he said that, I remembered how much my love fled away from me. I remembered how much I wanted to curse the world for giving me such a cruel life…_Rukia replied calmly, but suddenly a tear drop fell from her left eye, and plenty more came.

Tears slid down her pale cheeks, she bit her lip and began to speak once more. Renji, a little devastated about her unknown past, urged her to keep going on. He _wanted_ to know what went happened to her and _him_.

_But…As much as I wanted to curse this hell, I couldn't. _She cried, gripping onto her crimson kimono with hatred and sadness._ I was STILL too in love with him, to even HATE him. To EVEN curse him for breaking his promise. _She coughed bitterly, and removed an annoying tear with one of her silk sleeves. _So I said… "I'm glad that you're happy…"_

"YOU IDIOT! Why did you say that?" Ichigo shouted, he was found sitting on the door steps, listening to Rukia's _private and personal past_. The woman stared at him, turning bright red and scowled. "GO ON! Just ignore me." The orange-haired man frowned angrily, and looked away.

"Baka." Renji replied silently, but received a head wound by getting hit by an expensive new vase that had replaced the last broken one.

"JUST AS I WAS SAYING!" Rukia shouted, clearly annoyed but still obviously sad. _He was a little surprised, when I told him that. "A-are you serious?" He asked, staring at me with a little glint of relaxation. I nodded assuring him that I was perfectly fine with his decision. After all I was such a stupid girl to even notice that that promise was obviously dull_.

"IT WASN'T DULL!" Renji protested, trying to cheer her up. Rukia whacked him, and continued to go on the storyline. Ichigo let out a soft little chuckle.

_So Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono got married_. She muttered to herself, staring at Renji who was now trying to whack Ichigo with his sheath, but he soon stopped as he saw Rukia's death glare. _And I was left with some…confusion in my heart_.

"I think you've been confused ALL your LIFE." Ichigo stated, but received another slap from her. "RULE # ONE!" He shouted, rubbing his cheek.

_But…three days later, I found it quite easy. To forget him…_She muttered, closing her eyes. _It was painful at the start, but it gradually eased in after so many people tried to reassure me. I thought I could live on happily still. If Kaien-dono was happy, then I would be too_. She bit her lower lip. Renji and Ichigo stared at her with more intensity.

_But one day…the first week of their new lives…Kaien-dono and Miyako-dono died from some natural disaster_. She cried, silently. _So…I asked myself…was he STILL happy? Because I wasn't_….She sobbed, and childishly called out her first loves name. Ichigo got up, and whacked her on the head. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Rukia shouted, trying to punch him but he easily dodged.

"Stop reminiscing over the past, idiot! It's the future you need to be worried about!" Ichigo shouted, he looked heated up. "BESIDES! If you're sad, then _he _MUST be sad too." He answered truthfully. Rukia stared at him, wiping her tears. "What's with that look?" Ichigo asked, a little embarrassed.

"That sentence…it was…good." She smiled. Renji coughed, and stood up. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Going to go and train." The swordsman muttered a little tired of their bickering. Ichigo snorted while she grunted.

"So…that Kaien dude." Ichigo whispered, staring at her. "Why were you talking about him?" He asked curious. Rukia closed her mouth for a second and smiled.

"You remind me of him." She smiled, blushing. Ichigo turned red, and walked away..

"WHATEVER!" He stuttered, leaving.


	5. Where's the Juice? Where's the Love?

**Disclaimer: **Yes. I do NOT own _any_ **Bleach** characters, weapons, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Five - **Where's the Juice? Where's the Love? **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They gawked at the news, both surprised and a little irritated since it was early morning. Yuzu and Karin had both awoke them with their very _exciting_ information. It appeared that their castle was _finally_ finished. "Is that it?" Ichigo asked rubbing his eyes with dissatisfaction, Yuzu huffed while Karin crossed her arms sticking her tongue out. "Little brats." The king sighed, while smiling. At least his new home was built.

"When will we be leaving?" Rukia asked in such a fake tone, her eyes shimmered with _such_ interest. Ichigo snorted and a huge frown escaped his lips. Of course, he had _already_ forgotten that SHE was going to live him. How could _he have forgotten?_ It must be stupidity and tiredness rousing in his mind.

"Today, of course!" Yuzu exclaimed. Rukia's eyes widened while Ichigo looked rather alarmed by the so called _good news_. "Duh. Why'd we wake you up?" Karin smiled, boyishly she placed her hands on her hips and stared at the two shocked idiots.

"W-Wait! Why _now!_" Ichigo asked childishly, hitting his fist against the throne arm chair. Yuzu jumped a little while Karin smiled wider.

"Is it that Nii-san _is afraid_ to live by himself?" Karin asked, her smile irritating him a WHOLE LOT. Rukia chuckled and quickly received a glare from her husband.

"NO OF COURSE NOT!" Was his reply, but that made Yuzu a little sad so he had to alter his answer a little more. "I mean! I am a little _nervous_ living with this maniac." His new answer wasn't that great, as he pointed at Rukia who gritted her teeth. She punched him under the jaw and hopped off of her seat walking towards the kitchen. "HEY! BITCH! Where are you going?" Ichigo shouted after her.

"Getting a drink!" Rukia replied lazily and left. Ichigo let out a scowl while his two siblings giggled at him.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked hysterically, and more laughter came out of their seemingly large mouths.

"It's just that! You guys look so _cute_ together!" Yuzu blushed, playing with her index fingers. Karin let out a yawn and gave a different more rude response. "You look like two bumbling _idiots_ to me!" Ichigo pushed her forehead with his finger causing her to fall a little back. "LOSER!" Karin grumbled, after gaining her posture back. He was _extremely_ powerful. So strange, a small flick from his finger actually kind of hurt her.

"That's what you get for _insulting me!_" He smiled proudly, hitting his chest with his left fist. Yuzu laughed, while Karin stuck out her tongue taking her sister's hand and leading her outside.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked the two, as they were heading outside.

"We're going to help pack up your things!" They replied honestly.

_Jeez. Is that how bad they want me gone?_ He asked amusingly and shrugged. "Oh well! Time to check on that idiot." He spoke to himself and headed towards the kitchen door.

--------------------------------------------

She walked into the kitchen and asked the head chef to _please_ get her a cup of orange juice. "Juice?" The chef asked a little puzzled by his lady's request. She arched her right eyebrow and nodded. "I-I'm afraid we have _none_ here." He responded apologetically. "Perhaps a nice glass of wine or -" His voice was shaking as he found her unpleased.

"WHAT do you _mean_ _NO JUICE_?" She asked a little shaken by the cold fact. The chef sighed and explained to her that Ichigo did not _like_ juice, so he banned it from the castle without his family's consent of course. She got heated up. Obviously he would do that. He_ knew_ everything about her. EVERYTHING. Her pet peeves, her favorite pet, even her favorite color…which wasn't really hard to guess. But anyways….

"ICHIGO!" She screeched out his name with fury. This was, I guess, one of the fewest days she was actually pissed off.

He came walking in the kitchen with that same bored look. The same _annoying_ look. "What, idiot?" He asked rather casually. Rukia pointed at the chef and frowned. "What? He's the CHEF. Get used to him." The king muttered heading back until she took a pan and whacked him on the head causing much blood to fall. Fortunately, he was STILL conscious. "What the hell was that for?" He asked angrily rubbing his head, the chef was screaming nearly fainting because he was homophobic.

Renji, at that time, watched from a distance after finally finishing his sword-swinging. He looked rather exhausted, but after seeing Rukia he found himself energized.

"Where's the JUICE?" She asked angrily, still holding onto the stainless steel pan.

"Where's all the _LOVE_?" He barked back at her. WHACK! "Hey what the fuck did you do that for?" He grumbled, holding his head as if it was precious. (And of course it is)

He stared at her amused, and then pointed at the fainted cooker. "Ask him. I have _no idea_ what you're talking about." He smiled kindly, in a fake way (of course).

"YOU BANNED IT!" She hollered ready to whack him again after his stupid response.

"Yes, I know I did." He let out a grin, the same stupid grin that so had agitated her the day she got here.

"WHY?" She asked crossing her arms, and throwing the pan away. Thankfully the pan did not hit the unconscious chef's head. Or he would have suffered greatly.

"Cause. I hate you." He replied easily. Her eyes narrowed, and she got near him grabbing him by the collar. "You know, that is _kind of _rude." He smiled annoyingly at her. She gripped tighter onto his gi, and he smiled harder.

"BASTARD!" She shouted angrily in front of him. He could have swore, spit had just fallen on top of his face. Really disgusting.

"If you want it so badly, why don't you act like a real woman at night?" He asked, grinning. She turned red and slapped him. "So I guess no orange juice, right?" He asked. He knew she would NEVER do something so stupid for a stupid thing.

_HAH_! Renji thought to himself, clasping his hands on his mouth. _She'll never do such a stupid thing like that! No way has Rukia become this foolish!_ He smiled to himself, and watched her ponder for a while. A very loooong while. _Wait? Why is it taking her FOREVER to respond?_ He asked himself, feeling really uneasy.

It took no longer than fifteen minutes, until she had finally come to a conclusion. Renji's head shot up while Ichigo had a smile on his face.

"FINE!" Rukia answered. His eyes widened. _Is she that STUPID? Is she that ADDICTED to it!_ Ichigo asked himself. "BUT AFTER TONIGHT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She responded, running out of his sight. Ichigo rubbed his chin and turned beat red. _Dammit…_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Renji screamed, letting Ichigo hear him. The king turned around and found a rather pathetic Renji slamming his head against the wooden door. He seemed frustrated, and confused. The smile on Ichigo's face vanished. _Oh joy. _"HOW DARE YOU _FORCE_ Rukia to do SOMETHING SO…BARBARIC!" Renji shouted, pointing a finger at him. Accusing him.

"Hey. Hey. Don't get mad at me!" Ichigo answered passing him. "She _wants_ to do it. Then fine!" A small smile cracked upon his lips as he saw Renji turning more scarlet with fury. "You can talk her out of it, if you want!" He sung a little and closed the doors.

"Like hell, I will!" Renji replied racing towards where he supposedly thought Rukia was to be at. Turning around a corner, though, he bumped into someone real hard causing both to fall abruptly on the floor.

"Hey. Watch were you're going." The man's brisk voice replied after the sudden contact. Renji bowed apologetically, but not at all a truly sorry apology. "Jeez. Now I have to redo EVERYTHING!" The man exclaimed and got up to pick up a few books, that he had been previously carrying. "Well. If you're not going to do anything! At least help me!" He hissed, and Renji got up to help him.

His face was scarred, his body was tough and slim. He had short raven hair similar to Ichigo's and wore a plain black attire.

"Whoa…aren't you…?" Renji tried to ask his name but the man quickly disappeared. "…Hisagi…Shuuhei?"


	6. The Truth

**Author's REALLY BIG NOTE!** OK! Ahem! First of all, I'd like to say that I _never_ intended Ichigo to be such a _bad person_, if you flamers out there continue to read, there IS another side of him. Just because he's an "asshole" to Rukia right now, doesn't mean he will always be. BTW. Thanks for those who've reviewed my Fanfiction. It's just a FANFICTION people. Don't get angry, I mean…Sheesh…you guy s demand so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Six - **The Truth**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stared at the new castle with amazement. It was huge and bright, nothing like the previous castle Rukia had been living in with _him_. "…This is _our_ kingdom?" She asked delighted that they had finally moved into a more comfortable area. Ichigo nodded silently and entered in first. _What's up with HIM?_ She asked rolling her eyes and walking behind him.

"Kuchiki-sama, Kurosaki-sama! We've already prepared _everything_." A man murmured in front of them, and bowed politely. Rukia gave a small nod, while Ichigo closed his eyes and gave a slight bob. "However, if there is something that does not please you. You may inform me or anyone of us." The servant replied kindly, and dismissed himself from their presence.

"Wow. It's really spacious." Ichigo suddenly spoke and stared at the ceiling wall. It was really far away from him, not like the old castle it had at least sixteen floors rather than four. "Father outdone his planning again." He grumbled and sighed. Rukia let out a smile feeling quite satisfied. Such a huge kingdom usually had tight security and such, such she felt at ease. "So…about tonight…" Ichigo trailed off and stared at his wife. Rukia gazed at him and turned red.

"I-I was just kidding!" She stuttered and found a smile on his face. Not that usual cocky grin, but rather a truly kind beam. "What's _wrong_ with you?" She asked him, placing her palm over his forehead. Nothing. He had no fever. But he certainly was acting quite awkward. "I think you need to go to bed!" She grumbled, pushing him towards the stairs. He wasn't trying at all to stop her, which was strange. Usually he would have a great big fit over such a simple thing.

"Okay. Okay." He muttered sluggishly and had such an honest tone. Rukia's eyes widened. _What is he up to?_ She asked herself uncomfortably and dragged him upstairs to their room.

Opening the door, the bed was even bigger. Their were two pathways in there, a closet and bathroom for Rukia while another path lead to for Ichigo. "Well. Go in bed." She murmured, pushing him on top of the fluffy cushions. He lay there like a dead man. His eyes looked weary, and his body seemed a little limp. "What were you doing?" She asked him, a little concerned. "This morning you were just fine." She sighed, and stared at the ceiling wall. She knew she couldn't get an answer from him, he had easily fallen asleep. And such was how the bed was so comfortable.

Leaving the room, Rukia escaped to gaze outside and feel the cool breeze. Today seemed strange. In the morning, Ichigo was full of endless energy but now it was like his infinite energy was somehow drained out of him. It was strange to feel so concerned over him despite all the nasty comments and jokes he showered over her, she was still worried.

"Kuchiki-sama is there anything you need?" Someone asked in a soft tone. She found Renji behind her, and shook her head. "…Rukia? What's the matter?" He asked putting his hands over her shoulders. She shuddered at that feeling. It felt strange, but warm. If only…If only Ichigo would do that. _What was she thinking!_

"No. I'm perfectly fine!" She muttered, convincing him as she crossed her arms with defiance. Renji nodded, and apologized for his stupidity and was about to leave, since he found no purpose to stay any longer. "W-Wait! Renji!" She called out to him, as he walked towards the training hall. He turned around, a little surprised that she had wanted to say something to him. "C-Can you check on Ichigo?" She asked with a little blush creeping up her face. He nodded, and quickly disappeared from her sight.

He didn't get it. There she was, being humiliated by that god damn man. And here she was falling for him. Life was twisted and cruel, it gave you such strange surprises that would turn your life upside down without hesitation. "…Rukia…" He moaned, angrily. To take care of that bastard, was her request. And so he would fulfill it, no matter how much it hurt him.

Finally reaching the main room, where Ichigo was fast asleep. Renji, uncaringly, slammed the door open with fury. There, he found Ichigo awake, staring at the ceiling with some unknown interest. "What the hell, are you doing?" The red-haired guard questioned with a little annoyance. Just the SIGHT of him, made his blood boil.

"Staring." Ichigo replied easily, and put his arms behind his head. That answer, easily ticked off Renji, but he said nothing as he found his _king's_ eyes roam to him. "Why are you here?" He questioned, uneasily.

"Rukia…I mean, Kuchiki-sama ordered me to take care of you as of now!" Renji announced, while pounding his chest with his right fist. Ichigo sat up and had a small grin on his thin lips. "What's with that damn smile?" He asked, feeling uncomfortable as he found some shimmering amusement in his majesty's eyes.

"Tell me." Ichigo asked, crossing his legs. "Why are you so _infatuated_ with Rukia?" He asked, the most unexpected question.

That was something, Renji could never try to attempt to answer. It was just to hard to confess the feelings deep within him. But here was Ichigo, urging him for an answer. And here…he found himself responding.

"Because, I swore to protect her." He muttered, shrugging as if it was nothing. Why should he give such an answer to that son of a bitch? Oh yes. He was the king. "That's it." He closed his eyes and breathed quietly.

"That's all?" Ichigo asked, confused. Renji nodded.

"That's all." He announced it with such a tone, Ichigo knew he would say nothing else.

"I see…." He murmured under his breath, and looked outside of the window. There he found Rukia sitting on the patio while drinking some small sips of wine. "So. You won't mind if I…?" He asked, his eyes gazing at the confused red-head.

"I won't mind what?" His guard asked with a small smile.

"So. You don't mind if…I _finally _start acting like a husband to her?" He asked him another, question that lead Renji to a chaotic conversation with himself.

"WAIT? Is that why you were acting all bitchy to her? Because of ME?" Renji shouted angrily and gripped onto Ichigo's collar. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE FREAKING MARRIED! Do as you please!" He grumbled, and loosened his grip. A smile was on Ichigo's face, and then a laugh escaped. "Why the freak are you laughing?" He angrily fumed, and punched the king on the stomach. Ichigo finished laughing, and held onto his stomach with a little fury.

"Bastard." He grumbled. "I asked you for your permission and here you are, punching me!" He coughed, and groaned. By then Rukia had left his sight, and was nowhere found on the Patio.

"Jeez. She's _your_ wife." Renji murmured, a little displeased at that sentence. Ichigo nodded at his response and left the bed. "…You know…you didn't need to act all bitchy towards her." Renji responded.

"…I wanted to see if she'd leave me. You know…it was some test." He muttered. "If she divorced me, then she could have such a _better_ life." He choked a little. The pain in his heart ached more.

"Test…? You don't need to put Rukia in such a stupid test. She won't EVER give up at anything." Renji replied rolling his eyes, and sighing.

"Show's how much you know about her." Ichigo muttered, and got up from the bed.

"Same goes to you." Renji barked. "By the way…What do you mean by 'better life?'" He asked him with a confused tone. Ichigo shook his head, and let out a smile.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

Ichigo and Renji walked out of the room and found Rukia staring at them with quite a surprise. "Ah! So the idiot got better!" She stated happily. Ichigo found it a little…too insulting, but said nothing and nodded. Renji nodded his head as well, and spoke of his cunning that had made Ichigo ALL BETTER. "You're amazing even as just a servant!" Rukia's eyes twinkled. Renji blushed, while Ichigo whacked him on the head.

"Um…by the way, Rukia…" Ichigo whispered feeling a little shy for once. Rukia gazed at him with a new found emotion. She seemed to as well turn scarlet. "Um…well…" He couldn't say it. "How about we go to some…restaurant." He coughed. She stared at him with more interest. "…There's something I need to ask you." He whispered uneasily.


	7. Falling Alliances Kurosaki's Alliance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Seven - **Kurosaki's Alliance**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stared at each other for a little while, it felt strange. The atmosphere was different, Ichigo certainly was acting different…and for once Rukia seemed a little too uneasy around him.

"Are you going to continue to be quiet?" He asked in a calm voice. She turned crimson and looked away. _Damn you Ichigo! _She gritted her teeth. There they were in a world of anger and cursing and now there she was in a new world of confusion with him. "…Well?" He asked intently, she perked up. Her body straightened and her hands clenching desperately on the skirt of her kimono.

"N-No of course not!" She stuttered for a pretty long time. But due to her sudden shy ways, she managed to take a glimpse of his true smile. Her heart fluttered. She realized that his smile managed to make her smile herself. And it took a lot to make her express herself. "Why are you acting so _different_?" She asked, staring at him. Her head cocked at one side, as she questioned her husband.

"Hm?"

"Well…why are you acting all…nice?"

"All I _ever_ do is act nice, what are you talking about?" He grinned, and she blushed.

Their ride home, was unusually silent. Normally they would be arguing over simple things, but today…they were actually enjoying themselves. Today they were actually experiencing a more _mature_ way towards life.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia asked him a little timidly, she could feel her heart skip uneasily. Out of rhythm. He stared at her as he opened her door for her and took her hand. "…You know…you can stop playing around with me." She murmured, too afraid that he _might _beplaying around with her. He let her down, and walked towards the front gate without answering. So typical of him to be silent like that.

"I'm not playing around with you." Was his final answer, and the door flung open with Yoruichi and Soi Fon with urgent expressions.

"The final move might occur tonight." They simultaneously announced. Ichigo nodded, and walked with them to the meeting hall. Rukia voluntarily followed.

"What's the death record?" Ichigo asked softly, feeling his wife's presence behind him. Yoruichi stared at the velvet carpet as they strolled through the hallways. "Yoruichi. I asked you a question." The king spoke a little more loudly. Soi Fon, bit her lower lip. Such news, was too disgusting to be heard.

"Well…You see…Our borders have been breeched…At least tens of thousands of troops have been annihilated." The woman whispered, looking rather guilty. "Gomen. If I was there…then we could have at least _fifteen thousand_ troops alive." Soi Fon looked away, a sign that she too was apologizing for her arrogance. Ichigo sighed, and sat down as they finally reached the room.

"I see." Were the only few words he could speak. Rukia sat beside him, her hands clasped tightly onto her lap as she gazed at the confused and pathetic generals.

Several minutes later, Ichigo stood up and rubbed his temples. Such an annoying responsibility. To order them around, using their lives for such a stupid cause. "…Contact, Ishida-san….I would like to talk to him." He finally replied, staring outside the window. The skies were an odd color of red and purple. A sign of such stupid wars of nobility.

"Contact…nii-sama as well!" Rukia piped in, before Yoruichi could leave. She nodded, and soon fled from their presence. Ichigo, looking quite surprised, didn't bother to ask why she wanted to help him. "…We're family…so family must defend each other." She replied to his silence, and closed her eyes.

"…Very well…"

"…Oh. Kurosaki-sama! Abarai-kun would like to speak with you." Soi Fon interrupted him as he gazed at Rukia. Ichigo nodded and stood up, leaving the area. He could feel Renji's riatsu, it seemed to be somewhat concerned and furious. As soon as Ichigo left, the doors silently closed to give the two privacy.

"YOU BASTARD." Renji angrily shouted, clenching onto his pale fist. Ichigo stared at him calmly, rather than angrily talking back.

"What's the matter, Renji?" Ichigo questioned. He knew something was up, otherwise the red-headed fool wouldn't be calling him such a name. "Did something happen?" He repeated his question, blinking at him with laziness.

"…DON'T EVER TOUCH RUKIA YOU **GOT **THAT!" Renji swiftly disappeared. Ichigo sighed, and reentered the room in which his wife was enjoying the scenery of the strange skies.

_So he's figured it out?_ Ichigo thought to himself, and sat himself near her. She was too oblivious of his presence, enjoying too much of the beautiful sites. The pale blue mountains rising from the red and royal purple clouds while the orange glowing sun secretly peeked through the clouded area. "…Rukia…" Ichigo whispered to her. She turned around, blushing. "There is something I need to tell you." He muttered, feeling a little intense. Such a subject, was normally not meant to be spoken of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ishida-sama…an invitation from Kurosaki-sama." Nemu whispered handing her master an envelope with the royal seal on it. Her king made a slight nod, and kindly dismissed her.

"…What is it?" A woman's voice chimed in, her orange strand of hair flowing all over her face as she attempted to take the letter away from her husband. "Oh…please Ishida! Let me take a look!" She smiled charmingly which made him blush (even if he was used to it).

"…It's from Kurosaki." He replied, pushing his glasses up as he found her pleased. "You can open it if you want, Orihime." He smiled to her, as she carefully opened the letter with extreme care. He knew how fond she was over Ichigo.

"…It's…a plea!" She gasped, and handed it over to him. Ishida gazed at it for several seconds and closed his eyes. "…Kurosaki-kun is having difficulties against _them_…Isn't he?" Orihime questioned, sighing and leaning her head against her husband's shoulder. "We will help them, wont we?" She asked him in such a cute voice.

"Of course we'll help them." He replied softly, combing her bright locks with his fingers. "…I'll do everything I can…for you." He smiled, and kissed her on the forehead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ukitate-sama…we have heard of Kurosaki-san's request for allies. Shall we respond?" Hitsugaya questioned staring at his mentor.

"Has he asked for our help?" The man asked a little childishly, eating his meal as he read an old novel. Hitsugaya flushed.

"…No. He has only asked for Ishida-sama and Kuchiki-sama's presence…but…I don't think their forces are enough-" He got cut off.

"Then we can not expect to help them." Ukitate replied simply. He closed the book and stared at his student. "If we come without their request, we should expect nothing in return from them. If they ask for our help, we must build some contract." He smiled wisely. "All though…if it was Kuchiki-san…then I guess I'll help her!" He smiled. Hitsugaya frowned deeply. Honestly, still a child playing around.

"I think that's best." Kyouraku replied beside his friend. Hitsugaya stared at him as if asking _when did you come here?_ "I used shunpo." The man smiled sweetly and took a flask of wine from Ukitate's hand. "I need some of this…" He licked his lips and drank it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Kuchiki-sama!" Matsumoto came in holding a parchment in her hands, shaking it furiously, obviously indicating that it was urgent. Byakuya stared at her with his same emotionless expression, but motioned her to come closer to him. "Kurosaki-sama requests for your aid!" She huffed, showing him the letter. "Shall we reply?" The woman asked.

"No."


	8. Reflection

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Eight- **Reflection**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsumoto looked horrified at her leader. There he was sitting down calmly on the tatami mat, sipping a cool glass of sake while his sister and her husband was being threatened by an army over 500,000. "B-But! Why!" She asked in fury, her hand on her sheath. She was struggling to restrain herself from her anger. "Answer me, Byakuya-sama!" She gritted her teeth, glaring at him.

"I gave my sister to him, so he can protect her. Not me." Was his simple answer. He continued to close his eyes, meditating while drinking his cool beverage. Matsumoto frowned deeply, and left without having said anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Kuukaku-sama…a notice from Ishida-sama…" A woman's soft voice replied from behind the velvet curtains.

"Heh? What is it?" A harsh voice questioned, and out popped a woman's head looking rather pissed off. "Well. Spit it out." She grumbled, Nemu sat down comfortably on the empty seat.

"War is on the front borders of the Kurosaki Territory. He asks aid from Ishida-sama…milord requests you to help as well." She murmured politely, and bowed.

Kuukaku grunted, and tossed her hair back and forth as she contemplated over what to do. "He's married with _her_ isn't he?" She asked, twirling a strand of ebony between her index finger and thumb. Nemu nodded silently. "Very well. I'll help." She had a small grin across her face. "Been a long time since I've seen, Rukia-chan." She added.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia stared at the letters handed to her by Matsumoto, her eyes shimmered with shock and yet relief. "Ishida-san and Kuukaku-san are going to help." She whispered, letting out a bright smile. Matsumoto lowered her gaze, and turned away. "It's okay, Matsumoto-san…" The small woman replied honestly, and let out a confident laugh.

"I must apologize. Byakuya-sama…he is as stubborn as ever." She murmured, bowing to her lady. Rukia stared at the wooden table, and clenched on the parchment between her fingers. How she was imperturbable to her brother's response, wasn't really a mystery. It was because of her. He despised her. Her appearance, taunting as always.

"Are you thinking about, Hisana-sama?" Matsumoto questioned, staring at the quiet woman. Rukia eyes glinted slightly, and she let out a fake grin. _Rukia-chan_…

At that time Ichigo entered the area looking quite tired. His eyes drooped and his mouth was in a more deep frown as ever. Matsumoto saluted him, and left quickly as he dismissed her. "So…any replies?" He asked her. Rukia gazed at him, and nodded handing over the letters. He scanned over them and nodded. "I see…Byakuya won't…?"

A slight nod.

"Very well. I guess it can't be helped."

"…I'm sorry. I couldn't help you." Rukia whispered, looking a little wearily at him. Ichigo let a small smile and told her not to apologize. He quickly left the room and dashed out. _Ichigo_…

She swore, that his right arm was twitching. It was moving in such a strange manner; like he was struggling to hold himself back. "…What is going on?" She murmured quietly to herself.

Meanwhile Renji dashed through the hallways furiously, cursing along as he found it frustrating to find Rukia. "Damn that bastard! How could I not notice?" He asked himself angrily, biting his lower lip to the point of it bleeding. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU RUKIA!" Renji grumbled, and a finger poked him behind the shoulder blade.

"I'm right here." The woman muttered, staring at him with such innocent violet eyes. Renji turned crimson and backed away a little. "Something, you must tell me?" She smiled walking towards him and he backing off.

"H-Hai."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat there in his room, holding onto his arm with intense strength. "Stop it…" He grumbled to himself, and finally let go of his grip. His head hurt, and he started rubbing his temples. "…Not now…" He murmured to himself, the pain kept un coming. How it hurt him to the point of screaming. Unfortunately, non one heard his cries of help.

_What's the matter? Can't you take a little pain?_ The voice inside him questioned, it's annoying tone echoing throughout his head. Ichigo clutched desperately onto his head. Asking for help. Demanding for the voice to stop.

"…_He carries with him, that god forsaken spirit." Renji explained to Rukia about Ichigo's issue. What was making him pissed off, moody, stupid, and…kind. "_

"S-Stop it…" Ichigo grumbled curling up, his mind was growing crazy. "Stop it!" He shouted, cursing as the pain continued to flow through his body. _Come on…it's only a LITTLE. You're a MAN! Stop being a pansy_. The voice continued to haunt him, and he continued to shout to himself.

"_W-What do you mean, spirit?" Rukia stared at him in disbelief. Renji let out a sigh and once again whispered it into her ear._

_Aw…Don't be like that. You'll be PERFECTLY FINE after this_! The voice screamed in delight while Ichigo shouted with fury and confusion. "You bastard! Stop it!" He murmured, getting up from the bed and clumsily walking to his bathroom. He turned on the lights and found _him_.

_"He has an alternate side, Rukia!" Renji shouted angrily, trying to convince her. To show her the truth of Ichigo's nature. She trembled, but backed away from him. _

Ichigo stared at the man before the mirror. His mouth was gawking at him, and the man was smiling. "Why the hell are you here?" Ichigo asked the masked man. A laugh was the reply. He held onto his head, feeling such intense hurt filling into his mind. _Come on. Let me out a few times! I mean…I can't stay cooped up in you're damn body!_ The man retorted angrily, and glared at him. _Besides. I'm you, and you are me._ He whispered, smiling.

_"I-I don't…understand. I don't care if he has an alternate self!" She murmured, turning away from Renji. "As long as he is himself." She smiled and walked away from him._

"I won't let you control me any longer!" Ichigo shouted at the figure. It looked so similar to him. That man…_his_ reflection. _Why not?_ The masked figure asked angrily, protesting at his announcement. Ichigo held onto the wall. It was becoming more troublesome to breathe. The air was heavy.

"You're a nuisance, I can't have you controlling _my _body, _my_ life!" He whispered, trying to reach the figure and punch it. But he only felt the cold glassy touch of the mirror. _Oh come on….I don't think you would want to do that_. The spirit smiled kindly. Ichigo's eyes widened.

_After all…you don't want the same thing to happen like LAST time_. The man laughed, and Ichigo cursed. _…Poor Rukia….I wonder how she will react_. The voice faded, and his pain did as well. His arm was finally able to relax. And he found it easier to breath. "…Rukia…Gomen." He whispered, closing his eyes and collapsing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuzu…Ichi-nii-san…his riatsu…is fading." Karin murmured lazily, flipping through a few pages of a book. Yuzu looked worriedly out of the window, her mouth in a tight frown.

"He'll be alright. Right?" She asked her sister. Karin let out a grunt, and a frown was plastered onto her small face.

"…Don't worry…Rukia-san is with him. He'll be perfectly fine." She retorted. Yuzu nodded, but continued to gaze at the full moon above them.

"I hope he's alright."

"…It's not like he _hasn't_ experienced this before. Remember last time? Dad and every one else had to hold _him _back before _he _created such a mess. I swear, controlling those powers was HELL."

**Author's Note: **Heh. Sorry for the long wait. So much school work…Erm…R&R!


	9. Bitter Sweet

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Nine- **Bitter Sweet**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pouring outside now, Yoruichi stood on a cliff staring at the marching band of warriors. She let out a sigh, and combed her slick dark hair. "Yare, Yare…this is getting out of hand." She murmured with dissatisfaction.

The cold wind blew across her face, and she closed her eyes feeling some strange aura around the area "It seems…_he_ has awakened." She muttered to herself, sighing a little more. Her heart pounded in an incredible rate, his riatsu was indeed powerful. Maybe, too powerful, for _everyone _to even stop him. "Hold on Ichigo…" The woman spoke to herself and quickly disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuukaku-sama! Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Hanatarou questioned his lady, as they sped through the crowds of warriors. The woman grunted, and ignored him. _Kuukaku-sama_… The small fragile boy murmured to himself, he rubbed his tired eyes and followed his leader.

He didn't get it. The fact that his lady was one of Rukia's closest friends. He didn't understand at all, why she was doing such a thing. Didn't she say she would help them? His heart raced as he pondered over his master's plans. "…Kuukaku-sama…what are you thinking…?" He whispered calmly, as he appeared to run beside her.

At that time, the wind stopped and the rain drops lessened. The eldest of the Shiba clan stared at him with such a piercing gaze. Such hatred shimmering in her eyes, yet she has not even spoken of her feelings to him.

"WHY I'm doing this?" She appeared to be even asking herself, her lips quivered and she calmed down a bit. Her riatsu at first rose, but then slowly simmered to a cool point. Hanatarou, was speechless. "Because…it's…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia entered the room to find Ichigo collapsed on the bed. His body lie on top of the furniture like a dead being. At first, it was a calm expression but after realizing that she truly did _like_ him she started screaming. "I-Ichigo?" She asked, creeping towards him. His eyes were clothes, and he seemed to have curled up in a defense stage. "I-Ichigo are you okay?" She asked. Of course, he wasn't. He wasn't responding, and how pathetic he looked in that state.

"KUCHIKI-SAMA!" A woman entered the area after hearing her lady's voice cry in such a high-pitched throne. "W-What's going on here?" The servant murmured in shock, and walked towards the petite lady. Rukia's lips were quivering and she seemed to be too afraid to speak. "…Kuchiki-sama, it's okay! I'll call the Unohana-san immediately!" And the woman left.

It seemed strange. It was, what? Two months. Two months of marriage…seven weeks of hatred, and only 1 week of true _sweet_ happiness. And now she found herself, completely unstable. The person who had normally made fun of her, teased her around, and _tried_ loving her as a wife was down. Out. Cold. "I-Ichigo?" She repeated his name, her hands shaking as she clutched onto his dark crimson fabric. Tears flowed down, unexpectedly. She couldn't explain why she was feeling so terrible.

Thirty minutes later, the same servant came with the family doctor. Unohana was staring calmly at the faint body. Her face in a softened expression as she walked towards the man. "…It's okay…Kuchiki-san." The woman smiled gently, and took out a medical kit from under her gigantic sleeve. Rukia watched intently at that woman. "I'm sorry…" The doctor replied sadly. Rukia stared at her. "Too see you so stressed out…over this." Unohana replied as her lady gazed at her with a strange look.

"Why is he like this?" Rukia asked, sitting down on the bedside. Unohana's eyes glittered with such sadness and a mix of excitement for unparticular reasons. "Unohana-san. Please…" The girl pleaded quietly, as she found Ichigo breathing softly, yet quickly.

"…He hasn't told you?" The doctor asked in a surprised tone. Rukia nodded, and Unohana sighed sadly. "…Due to his…_alternate_ self…he's developed some strange fainting habits." The woman whispered, tending to the man's body. She applied some cool cream, and gave Ichigo a small drop of violet water. "These habits, are by far…one of the most abnormal behaviors I've ever seen…It's strange, really. I examined his body. Nothing wrong. He seems quite fine."

_"_But?" Rukia asked, as Unohana closed her eyes.

"But…his mind has some troubling things going on. It's quite complex. He's been like this ever since 2 years ago on April 5." Unohana murmured silently, and Rukia's eyes widened. "Yes. I know what you're probably thinking…" Rukia backed away and more tears glided down her pale cheeks. Unohana tried to reassure her that he _wasn't_ part of what she thought.

"I assure you…he has nothing to do with it." Unohana smiled weakly. "…It wasn't _Ichigo _who had done that terrible thing. How could he? He can't _control_ nature." Her smile faltered, as Rukia contemplated over what she had said. Tears continued to fall, she didn't know what to think. "Kuchiki-san? Are you alright?" The doctor asked.

"I-I'm fine…I just need to think." Rukia whispered. Unohana's smile faltered.

_"One_ more thing, Kuchiki-san…" She added as she left. "Please, _don't_ be upset with Ichigo…his alternate constantly controls his emotions…so he acts in such strange manners. I only wish to tell you this, so you won't feel pain." She smiled, leaving. The servant left as well. Rukia stared at their backside and gazed at Ichigo's body.

She rubbed her eyes and walked towards him. Her shadow cascaded over his figure, and she quickly knelt down to take a closer look at him. "Ichigo…were you aware…that day?" Rukia asked, clenching her kimono as she sat beside his bedridden state. He did not reply. And she did not expect an answer. "…Where you there?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi ran as fast as she could, and reached the castle in a shocking speed. She requested for all the generals to take seat in the private meeting area. And all appeared.

"What's the issue?" Tousen questioned, as he stared blindly at the direction of the head female. Komamura nodded his head as well, as he stared at Yoruichi who seemed to be in a panic.

"…They are approaching in an average speed rate. But midnight…I'm sure they'll be at the front gates." Yoruichi replied looking sternly at the two. A man grunted, and the two stared at Kenpachi who twirled his sword like a small key. "You seem comfortable, Zaraki…any ideas of how to prevent their reach?" Yoruichi asked a little hot-headed.

"Yeah. Slaughter them, just like that we'll beat the shit out of them." The buffed man replied, laughing a little maniacal. Yoruichi and the others rolled their eyes. "What?" The clueless guy asked innocently, in a scary way.

Soi Fon rose her hands quickly and looked sheepishly at Yoruichi. She played with her index fingers as she explained her idea. "I think…that we should surround the castle. Kenpachi-san can go to the western gate, I to the Eastern, Tousen to the Northern, and Komamura to the Southern." She whispered. "But of course, our soldiers will be there as well. It will provide a _some-what_ absolute defense." She smiled brightly. Yoruichi closed her eyes and nodded.

"That sounds reasonable…But, do you remember? They have _Shiba Kuukaku_." Yoruichi whispered dangerously. Soi Fon stared at her in a strange way. Asking why she was so dangerous. "Her self-made fireworks of course. They'll fire it in every direction…usually it will hit the tall towers of the kingdom…" The woman replied softly. The doors opened.

"NOT TO WORRY, YORUICHI dear!" Urahara entered with his small group. Two little children and a gigantic muscular man behind him. "We've come to help!" He let out a slick smile. Soi Fon darted her eyes at him, and Yoruichi walked towards Urahara with a _why the hell are you here now_ gaze. "What…? I was preparing for battle!" The sandal-hat man gawked at her with such energetic emotion.

"Very well. Why are you here?" Yoruichi asked a little more gently. Urahara pushed up his hat and let out a smirk.

"I'm here to protect the towers. I've designed a few things that will be able to help." He, once again, smiled childishly. Yoruichi, knowing of his ingenious mind nodded, accepting his behavior. "Very well. I approve." She muttered.

"…Soi Fon…I'd like you to give Ichigo…or Kuchiki-sama notice of our plans. I'd like to start in fifteen minutes. Just to be sure." She announced, and the woman quickly disappeared. Urahara waved and vanished as well.

Seconds later, Tousen and Komamura were found walking out of the room. "…Why do you think Ukitate-san and Kyouraku-san aren't here?" Komamura asked the man beside him. Tousen took a while to reply, as he pondered too himself, why as well.

"…I think they're busy preparing as well…" The man muttered, taking his sword out of his sheath and touching the cool blade. "I never expected to use _this_ again." He muttered bitterly. Komamura put his hands on his shoulder and reassured him that _everything_ was fine. "Yes…you're right. It was along time ago. Time to forget the past." He muttered quietly, and they exited the kingdom to take their respective places.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo…where you there when it happened?" Rukia cried, biting her lower lip. At that time Soi Fon appeared, carrying a message and a rather burdened heart since Urahara appeared.

"Milady…Yoruichi-sama has given me a message-" She paused finding Ichigo in a rather strange state. "…She has given me a message. And she would like you to read it." She muttered. Rukia took the scroll and read it carefully.

"Please…continue with the plans." She replied silently. Soi Fon nodded and disappeared.

"Ichigo…where you there when _it_ happened?" Rukia asked.

"On April 5th?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Sorry. I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter and all. I took my remaining time, thinking over the plot and writing it. So yeah…Um…Enjoy, and review please!


	10. April Fifth: A Hidden Secret

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Ten- **April Fifth: A Hidden Secret**

**NOTE: **The whole page is a flashback, and the _italicized_ ones are present. Sorry for the confusion thingy. I'm too tired to write it all in present while she speaks about the past. L

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared at the building. Flames danced around it happily while the rain embraced it trying to stop it's foolish act. Rukia's eyes had tears in them, but no one noticed as the raindrops hid it for her. "…Kaien-dono…Miyako-dono." She whispered, her voice croaking with hurt. A figure stood beside her, and rest his palm on her slender shoulder.

"…Rukia…you mustn't mourn for them." Byakuya whispered into her ear, as cold as ever. "…We can not afford to show such weakness in front of the others." He added, and left her. But she couldn't help but whimper. The feeling in her heart, burned with anger and regret. She stared at her brother's back. His shadow leaving the area, and he disappeared through the crowds of shocked nobles and peasants.

"SHIBA-SAMA is DEAD!" The news roared through the crowd, and the people mourned. Yes the people mourned…but the nobles seemed to be not interested in their friend's death. They were too interested at that lurking figure behind the flames and standing in the rain. "It has been confirmed that Miyako-sama is dead as well!" A dirtied man shouted bringing in the burnt corpses.

Rukia raced through the crowds, pushing the people out of her way and faced her previous crush and his wife, closing their eyes peacefully. They seemed at peace, but their bodies were bloodied, cut neatly in every limb. "…No…" She cried to herself, kneeling down and touching Kaien's pale face. Tears strolled down once more, and she didn't care if the nobles saw her in such a pathetic state. She closed her eyes, and put her head against his chest crying. "…Why?" She cried childishly.

Byakuya sighed, staring at his little sister bawling and expressing her emotions to everybody. He didn't detest it…but it obviously showed weakness and fragility in the Kuchiki Clan, and he could not allow that to continue. "Rukia. That's enough." His voice murmured through the crowd. The small girl wiped her eyes and found her brother standing in front of her. "Time to go." He muttered holding out his hand for his sister to hold. She willingly took it, but ignored the once-in-a-lifetime kindness her brother was giving her. Instead she stared at the bodies of her friends.

It didn't anger him, only annoyed him. To see her in such a state. Honestly, she was sixteen years old. She was practically a woman, and she _knew_ her position in life. His grip tightened around her hand, but she did not realize it. Her mind was wandering away from reality, she was hoping it was only a dream. But once after staring behind her she knew it was real. What a tragedy. A catastrophe. Everyone remembered that day.

They walked back, the kingdom was quite close to theirs. "_For personal reasons"_, her brother would tell her as she asked him that question. It was either some stupid excuse to not talk much, or the strange truth. She couldn't keep a finger on why Kaien had lived close to her.

It seemed at peace after five minutes. Most people left, but the peasants who had greatly admired their ruler were still there shocked and torn apart. Rukia and Byakuya were near the castle gates, almost entering. "Remember to tell Hisana what happened." Byakuya spoke as the gateway slowly opened. Rukia nodded, ready to confront her sister-in-law and tell everything.

Of course, she had to make it quite simple and clean or Hisana would seem to be upset. She had a weak heart, and couldn't bare any loss of friends. Lately she had been diagnosed with a disease that even their family doctor couldn't cure so Byakuya wanted nothing to harm her feelings or her body. "Hai…Nii-sama." Rukia replied quietly.

Suddenly the kingdom exploded. The towers falling easily like a leaf being blown by the wind. Rukia's eyes stared at a shadowy figure but it soon left. Byakuya at that moment was too surprised and shocked. His body froze. "That was…" He spoke to himself and disappeared from Rukia's side. So many screams erupted as the building slowly fell. Rukia trembled, not knowing what to do. Byakuya, for the first time, was panicked.

"H-Hisana-sama!" Rukia shouted, realizing what had happened.

_"She was sleeping peacefully in that tower…That was her favorite place, and suddenly someone or something destroyed it." Rukia muttered pathetically talking to the sleeping Ichigo. Unbeknownst to her a small smile crept up that man's face_.

The rubble from the tower blocked her path. She could not go anywhere, and she saw no one. All she heard were shrilled voices and terror. "Nii-sama…where are you?" She shouted running around with fear. No one noticed her, no one even bothered to reassure her that everything was fine. The servants too busy crying, while the people too much in horror. Just like the people in the Shiba Kingdom. The nobles were there as well…pointing at a strange shadowy figure.

"What the hell is that?" Renji shoved through some terrified citizens and gazed at the evil being. Eyes glowing yellow and a mask covering up his face. Renji froze up, fear played with him for once. His riatsu was strong. Incomparable…even to Byakuya. "…RUKIA!" He shouted, hearing a panicked girl's voice sobbing. He dashed towards her direction and immediately found her sitting on the rubble crying for someone to care for her. He grasped her arms gently and embraced her. "Don't worry Rukia…everything will be fine." He murmured in a promising tone. She closed her eyes and clutched onto his dark robe.

A laugh echoed throughout the atmosphere. Everyone gazed at the masked man with hatred and countless mixed emotions. _"So much delightful faces…" _The voice whispered crazily to himself. Rukia could feel her heart beat. The pain swelling in and the fear casting inside. She closed her eyes trying desperately not to see him. It scared her. Renji's grip grew tighter as well.

_"My, my…what a pretty face we have here…_." The voice whispered and the sword pointed directly towards her. Rukia buried her head against Renji's chest. She whimpered, feeling so pathetic. She couldn't move at all. _"Hey…red-head let go of her!_" The voice laughed, and mimicked the tone of a hero searching for justice. Renji growled and pulled out his sword.

"Don't." Rukia murmured clutching onto his sleeve. "Don't use that weapon now…" She whispered. Such power shouldn't be used carelessly, she knew that.

"BUT RUKIA! WE NEED TO USE IT-"

"Senbonzakura…" Her brother's voice erupted with rage and a strange depressed feeling. She turned around finding him with a flurry of Sakura petals twirling around him. He held a clothed body close to him, and for once tears actually strode down his pale bony cheeks. _Nii-sama_…Rukia murmured finding it hard to see a single tear flow down from his eyes. The petals were directed by his hands, and cut a few of the maniac's clothing. But it did not give him any fatal injury.

A laugh exploded from the masked figure, and it quickly vanished for an unknown reason. Rukia stared at her brother who calmly placed the covered body on the ground. He seemed quite disturbed as he looked away immediately. Rukia raced over to find Hisana dead.

_"And there she was…dead…Though it seemed like she never knew such a thing occurred. It seemed like she never knew she died.._" _Rukia smiled a little and wiped some of her tears. The smile grew wider, and his heartbeat raced with intense speed._

"Kuchiki-san…How could you use such a forbidden power?!" Some nobles were in an uproar during one of the meetings. Byakuya ignored their complaints and tossed a strand of his hair away from his face. They were clearly agitating him as he stood up and walked away, disrupting their _conversation_. Rukia followed.

Walking out of the room, Byakuya faced his little sister. "…Listen very carefully…" He muttered in a low voice. She stared at him intently. "…Use the weapons our ancestors gave us, _only_ when we find him." He whispered. "We do not want anymore commotions such as this." He added and disappeared. She nodded and looked at the red carpet below her feet. _Nii-sama_.

---------------**END OF FLASHBACK**------------

Renji entered the room with a bright red face. He was obviously nervous, and was seen shivering from head to toe. Rukia stared at him with slight amusement, but her eyes returned back to Ichigo's silent body. "…R-Rukia…don't go near him." Renji responded taking her hand away from the man. Rukia quickly pushed the red-head away and snapped at him.

"I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!" She shouted with fury. "Anyways…he's my husband…so what if he is an evil spirit…I couldn't' care less."

"Y-You…" He couldn't bring up any words, and she cried silently to herself. "Don't you remember what he did?" He asked, his voice croaking. Rukia didn't dare stare at him. Her body froze and it had a strange feeling of anxiety. "DON'T YOU REMEMBER what HE did to HISANA-SAMA!?!" Renji shouted staring angrily at her.

"Don't you **dare** bring her into this!" Rukia gritted her teeth and stood up hastily. "JUST GET OUT! YOU'RE BEING A NUISANCE AS USUAL!" She lied, but it was the only way to leave her alone. Renji backed away and stared at her like she was crazy.

"…I-I can't believe you…" He replied and turned around. "I don't understand at all…" Renji whispered and left. Rukia silently apologized and looked back at Ichigo. Her violet eyes shimmered with dissatisfaction and confusion.

"…Gomen Ichigo.." She murmured quietly, closing her eyes. Quickly she sat down next to him. "I don't know what to do…" Crying she placed her head against the end of his bed. Her tears visible and her hands cold. "…It's my fault…I shouldn't have been driven by brother's words." She smiled weakly and stared at Ichigo once more.

Because…

"After that small command from my brother, I've done my best to train with **that** sword." Rukia murmured gently caressing Ichigo's strangely pale cheeks. The smile faded with disinterest. _…"_Shirayuki…will be the last thing **you** will see_…" _Tears flowed down and she stood up. "I'm sorry…but for my brother's trust…and for Hisana-sama's vengeance…I will have to-"


	11. Let the Flames Waltz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Eleven- **Let the Flames Waltz**

**NOTE: **Um. Yeah…nothing really important. I thank those who've been continuing to read my stories and who support it. XD. Of course…um…Yeah, I know this story is getting really confusing. BUT please don't quit reading, it's just I start getting more ideas which…yeah…not explaining anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hand caught her by the throat. Strong, muscular. His breath so warm and filled with energy it tickled the nape of her neck. She could feel chills crawling up her spine. "…What were you talking about…Kuchiki-sama?" Shuuhei questioned. It was deep and filled with anger. She closed her eyes, and refused to answer. "Hm. I see….stubborn as usual." He murmured and clutched onto her throat a little tighter.

She could feel her heart beat rapidly, the room was spinning around, and she knew sooner or later she would end up on the floor dead if she didn't respond. "You heard me…" She finally answered, his grip loosened. "The wedding…_everything_ was planned." She replied using all her strength to get rid of his grasp. Shuuhei didn't seem shocked. He breathed normally, acted calmly, and only blinked at her like a child who couldn't care at all.

"…Everything was a fake. My brother had planned me to marry Ichigo after Kaien's death…and kill him!" Rukia murmured, her voice squeaking as she felt the pain surge through her neck. Shuuhei did not bother to loosen his hold. Tears welled up from her eyes, and she tried to kick him, but failed miserably. "…There, I've told you everything! NOW LET GO!" She cried like a spoiled child.

"No…how could I?" Shuuhei whispered in a dangerous tone. "You have already revealed to me you're intentions…now all I could do is kill you." He murmured feeling a little regret. Rukia's eyes widened with more fear. "I once respected you're clan. You were one of the most powerful until the Fifth of April." He muttered. Rukia gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. _Yes…we **were** a powerful clan…but now…._

"Hisana-sama is dead because of him." Rukia pointed angrily at Ichigo who was still unconscious. Shuuhei shrugged, she stared at him with more anger. "Kaien-dono died…Miyako-dono died. BECAUSE OF HIM!" She shouted dangling from his grip. "HOW can **we**, the Kuchiki Clan, ever forgive such a hideous monster!?" She cried and gave up all her energy. Shuuhei once again shrugged.

"The cause of wars…is because of hatred." He answered absentmindedly. "If you truly wish to avenge Hisana-sama…then you should atone by -" Rukia slapped him, but he felt no pain. No sting of her anger. He gazed at her as she bit her lower lip in fear. "You mustn't be drowned by the depths of revenge…" He grumbled, his grip grew tighter. "IF YOU DO NOT GET THIS, THEN THERE IS NO CHOICE FOR YOU BUT TO DIE!" His grip grew tighter, and she couldn't breath.

_"THAT'S ENOUGH_!" Shuuhei looked to his left and found Ichigo awake. His eyes were droopy, but still filled with unlimited energy. "Shuuhei. Drop her, NOW!" He commanded angrily rubbing his forehead.

"B-But!!!!" Shuuhei protested, but Ichigo growled with anger. "Hai…" The man muttered, defeated. "As you wish." He replied and dropped Rukia on the floor. Ichigo walked towards her, marks of Shuuhei's fingers could be seen, and she rubbed on her throat for quite some time looking a little down.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked quietly. Rukia stared at him and wiped her eyes. It was obvious that she was crying, but it wasn't apparent if she was crying because of the pain or for him. She nodded slowly and got up. Shuuhei grunted and disappeared. "Damn it…I shouldn't have been sleeping…" He apologized and got up. Rukia continued to rub her neck and followed him. "So…the war began?" He asked, she nodded. The skies were dark and huge explosions were being active. "DAMMIT!" Ichigo muttered darkly, he quickly vanished before her sight and left.

Rukia sighed, exhausted from what had happened no longer than five seconds ago. Shuuhei was about to choke her to death, well…he was literally trying to crush her neck. Ichigo had left to see what was going on in the battle. And now here she was, alone in the stupid tower. "…I should hurry on too." She muttered faintly and got up. She walked towards one of her wardrobes and pulled out a sleek white kimono. Dressing herself up, she stared at a small hidden sword behind the clothes.

She could have immediately taken it and run towards Ichigo. But she was, for once, thinking it over very carefully. Will she be happy if she killed him? Or will…she be forever miserable? She shook her head, saying to herself that Ichigo could never fill up her sadness. "…Damn idiot." She murmured angrily taking the sheath and running out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo stared at the scenery. Kuukaku had just arrived and seemed quite pleased to see him. Her shimmering eyes sparkled with interest as the king came out of his castle. "Well, hello there. _Kurosaki-kun_." She murmured with distaste, though she still had that silly grin across her red face. Hanatarou stood beside his master, staring at the dirt below his feet. He could already sense that his master was going to sacrifice everything she had to kill the one who destroyed the one thing she cherished.

"Oi. Kuukaku." Ichigo responded, waving his hand back and forth. Kuukaku blew a strand of her hair from her face. She seemed quite disappointed at _his_ bad manners. "So…you're the enemy?" He asked a little displeased at the news that he had just heard. A laugh came from the woman's large mouth. Mighty and horrific.

"Now why _wouldn't_ it be me?" She growled angrily. Her troops were taking position and Hanatarou was seen running behind the forces carrying something large between his fingers. "…Let's just cut the conversation and begin." She hissed, twirling her ebony hair. She turned around and the fighting began.

Most of her men were highly trained, cutting some rookies but failing when it came against the captains and 2nd seats. Everyone seemed panicked, but she had taught her men to realize death and face it. Ichigo seemed interested in her advices to her men. "Hmmm…You're such a cruel teacher." Ichigo smiled arrogantly and raced towards the woman.

Her eyes widened as he came closer to her, he dashed and disappeared all over the place…Luckily enough she caught up with his speed so when he was about to strike her down she immediately caught his blade with her hands. "Ah. Yoruichi-san taught you that? Didn't she?" Kuukaku smiled and tossed the blade aside. Ichigo stared angrily at her and got back into his fighting stance. "But…still. You haven't improved at all. My brother could have killed you if you didn't have that forsaken thing in you." She spat and ran towards him this time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swords clashed everywhere, blood spilt on the floor easily, and tears were common in the battle ground. Renji wasn't horrified at all. He was waiting his whole life to be part of a battle. And here it was. "Fucking time." He grumbled angrily, thinking about the last time with Rukia. Her angry shouts and orders. It gave him some things to be thinking about. "I'm SO better than that bastard." He growled and leaped in the crowds of men.

He was one of the best in the crowd, killing and wounding soldiers one by one. He felt good when blood fell upon his face. It's cooling sensation made him crave for more. "RUKIA! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW GOOD I AM!" He smiled and spoke out loud. Men were confused as he said that, and he continued on his killing spree.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Byakuya-sama…would you like to go now?" Matsumoto asked impatiently as she found her leader drinking a nice cold glass of tea. He stared lazily at her and got up. _FINALLY!_ She screamed merrily as he passed by her. "You're sister's in great danger, so we'll have to rush the ride a little!" The woman spoke quickly as they power walked across the hallways. Byakuya had his eyes closed and grunted.

"We are _not_ going to the battle to save her." He replied with a stoic tone. Matsumoto stopped walking and stared at him. "We are going to see _him_ die." Was his simple answer to her silence. She dropped her sword and gazed angrily at him.

"HOW COULD YOU BE LIKE THIS?!" She shouted with intense emotion. Byakuya shrugged and told her to shut up. "How could you not care of your sister's life?" She murmured in a gentle voice, staring at her sword. It was on the floor, it's gleaming silver catching her eye. _Byakuya-sama…If I must…One day I will kill you_. She thought to herself angrily.

"Hurry up Matsumoto." The man replied once more and walked farther away. Matsumoto glared angrily at him and took her sword from the wooden floor. She followed him. "If necessary, you _will_ fight for Kuukaku-san." He told her as they got to the front gates. Matsumoto said no words at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya looked at Ukitake angrily. His blue eyes burned angrily as he found his master and Shinsui lazily hanging around the palace. "For the last time! Let's fight!" He shouted angrily stomping his feet. Ukitake looked at his pupil while Shinsui ordered another flask of sake. "Rukia-sama is out there. IN THAT stupid battle! DAMN YOU I'm leaving!" Hitsugaya growled and disappeared in a furious speed.

"I guess it couldn't be helped." Shinsui murmured drinking his last flask. Ukitake nodded and got up from the couch. "Matte! Let's have one more drink." The man laughed merrily and ordered two more drinks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime whispered staring at her husband. He seemed in panic as he felt Ichigo's riatsu reacting in such a violent manner. "Is everything okay?" She asked him. He was silent for most of the time and sweated a whole lot.

"H-Hai, Orihime." He murmured in a gentle voice as he stared at her. "I'm just worried about you…" He replied, biting his lower lip. Orihime let out a small laugh and stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be perfectly fine." She answered truthfully and saluted him like a soldier. Ishida laughed and kissed her on the cheeks. "But seriously…the person who you should be worried about should be Kurosaki-kun." His wife muttered darkly. Ishida laughed and assured her that he was also concerned about his friend's life as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia pushed the doors opened and her eyes widened. So much blood tainted the floor. It was no longer fresh green grass, but red crimson blades hanging in front of their yard. She stared at it, clutching desperately onto her sword. It wasn't like it was the first time she's seen it…but every time she saw it. It made her vulnerable. She was not afraid of blood…she was afraid of death.

Staring at it without noticing the people around her, she fell onto the floor. It became hard to breath. She cried for air, but she didn't get anything. "BROTHER…." She hollered in tears. It hurt. Her throat ached, it was suffocating for no apparent reason. She couldn't tell what was causing this to happen…but she didn't care. It was killing her. The blood and corpses in front of her eyes. She hated it. She couldn't breath because of those sights. "BROTHER!"

Ichigo turned around for a slight second and found his wife trembling in fear. Kuukaku managed to lay a hit on him, and his own blood fell. He gazed angrily at the woman and continued to fight against her. He knew Rukia was in danger, but he couldn't afford to help her. He was too busy fighting with Kuukaku he had no time. _Rukia hold on…_He muttered in a frustrated tone.

"What's wrong?" Kuukaku asked staring at his figure. He was missing her so easily. And she laughed at it. "I know you haven't improved…but that doesn't mean you should suck." She replied mockingly. Ichigo kept on aiming at her, but still he failed continuously. Rukia was behind him gasping for air, calling for her brother. But no one came.

"FIRE!" A voice so shakily roared through the crowds of dying men. People turned their heads around and found giant bombs floating down above them. Their eyes widened, and suddenly the explosions occurred.

Ichigo stared at the fire with shock. "You killed your own men…" He replied staring at the woman with such disbelief. Kuukaku ignored him and continued to fight. He was unbalanced, and startled at her sudden thrusts that he fell on the floor. Luckily he got up quickly to avoid some of her stabbing. Fire surrounded them. They were separated from the rest of the fighting. One on one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi stared at the battle with disgust. Never in her life has she seen such a slaughtering fight. "Such inexperienced people." She murmured unpleasantly and hopped down from the roofs. "Kisuke, stay there and wait till they do something." The woman shouted and disappeared from the man's sight.

Soi Fong at that moment gazed at her admiration disappearing. Her eyes shimmered with concern and she wished to follow her master. Almost leaving, a hand fell upon her left shoulder. "It's best not to leave." Urahara muttered quietly and she darted away from him. "All I'm giving is some _nice_ advice." He replied with his cocky grin. She snorted and took the other side of the castle roofs. _Such a hot-headed woman_. He thought cheerfully to himself.

"W-What do we do?" Ururu asked the sandal-hat man. Ginta nodded his head as he stared at his supposed master.

"WE WAIT!" The bulky giant behind them replied easily and sat down. "Who wants some food? I'm hungry." He muttered pulling a box of candy out of his kimono. Ururu laughed while Ginta complained to Urahara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia stared at the grass. Red and orange surrounded her, and she seemed weak. The area was hot and sweat tickled down her back. She closed her eyes and opened them. Closed them again. "Brother…" She murmured.


	12. Mixture of Emotions

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Twelve- **Mixture of Emotions**

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys! I had lots of projects to do and fencing lessons, so yeah…So please enjoy this chapter, although hardly much information was revealed. Promise the next chapter will be more exciting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanatarou watched from behind the oak trees. His master furiously fighting Ichigo, using most of her strength. "Kuukaku-sama." He muttered gazing at her with admiration and disappointment. More blood spilt on the floor. This time, instead of Ichigo's…it was hers.

"DAMMIT!" The woman cursed, backing away from the man who seemed exhausted as well. He clutched onto his left arm and kneeled on the floor. Blood seeped through his robe and it was apparent that he had a large wound. _Yes…I can **get** him!_ Kuukaku thought to herself happily and ran towards the man. _Hang on there **baka** I'll save you…_She muttered irritably to herself.

Ichigo panted and closed his eyes. _Is this the end…?_ He asked himself. His heart raced and he found himself in darkness. **Of course it's not the end, ahou!**The same disturbing voice erupted from the pitch black. He turned around and found himself staring back at him. A smile as wide as it can be formed across his blue lips. **It may be the end for you…**The man murmured. **But it's _definitely_ not the end for me!**He laughed and reached for him.

At first, Ichigo backed away from the strange figure, he could feel the evil aura surrounding the man. "W-What are you doing?" He asked hysterically, dodging all the grabs the spirit attempted.

**I'm _helping_ you.** Were the last words the masked man muttered, and he was able to reach his face. Grasp onto it. And disappeared quickly from the area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuukaku was right in front of him, her smile as cocky and wide as ever, and she slung her sword vertically. Hoping to hear the ripping of his flesh, it did not come. She opened her eyes and found a hand grabbing onto her blade. "…Impossible!" She muttered in disbelief as she found the masked figure standing up. "…You…" Her eyes narrowed and she jumped away from him.

**Ain't this a coincidence? I never expected to see you _again_**. The man laughed and blew on his fingertips. Kuukaku sneered at his arrogance and clenched tightly onto her katana. **The day when I killed your brother…HEH. I remember that scared face of yours.** He spoke with amusement and reached for Ichigo's blade. Kuukaku bit her lower lip hard, nearly causing blood to spill out. **Now, now. Don't need to be so angry…**He walked over to her, and she stepped back from him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taichou…are ya' sure ya' want to reveal yerself _now_?" A voice muttered with complaint as they traveled through the small forest that lead to the Kurosaki kingdom. A small sigh escaped from the other man's lips.

"Of course…Kuukaku is failing…so _I_ must at least be there to end everything." The man replied simply with a shrug.

"Yeah…you're right." A chuckle escaped the other man's lips. Underneath his feet he crumpled the leaves that had been scorched by the fireworks, a wide smile plastered on his pale face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya rushed through the pavement, running as fast as he could to reach Rukia and her companions. _Hold on, Kuchiki-san_! He thought to himself as he meandered through the pathway. Ukitake and Kyouraku followed behind him with worried expressions as well. "Hurry, Taichou!" Hitsugaya shouted with panic, he could feel the woman's riatsu wavering with uncertainty.

"Now, now…Shiro-chan, we can relax." Kyouraku said sarcastically and sped past him. Ukitake nodded and dashed away from the boy as well. Hitsugaya sighed and followed closely behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"_Dammit!_**" Matsumoto angrily cursed as they sat in the carriage peacefully. Byakuya looked outside, obviously bored while she fidgeted around acting improperly. **_Dammit, Dammit, Dammit_**! She cursed herself multiple times. How could she not _kill_ her master? She had every right and reason to, yet the only thing in her way was the rest of the nobility. Sure, she could make excuses…but nothing would work when it came to a fellowman's death. She sighed and tossed her orange locks from her face.

"Once we reach them, I expect you to _annihilate_ Kurosaki-san's troops." His icy voice made her cringe in fear. She nodded and closed her eyes. It was duty or heart. And she knew exactly what to pick, even if it would cost her , her life. "…If you do not obey my orders, then I _will_ kill you as well." He replied, knowing her every desires. Matsumoto faced him with a glare. She could feel her heart slow down a little. Should she die because of betrayal? Or should she die because of her faith? She bit her lower lip. Byakuya surely seemed to know everything to manipulate his soldiers. A sigh escaped from her wet lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuukaku growled at the masked Ichigo. She stared angrily at her battered arm and back at him. He laughed as he found her hurt and furious. **_"Nothing more than a good spill of blood."_** The man whispered in a dangerous tone and licked his stained blade. Kuukaku shuddered as he stepped closer to her.

_What is this feeling_? She asked herself as she backed away. Now she knew she was no chance against this monster. _Why am I trembling_? She whispered quietly and angrily. A small chuckle came from his direction and she angrily shouted back at him. "What the hell are you?" She snapped taking her blade and running it through her fingers. The man cocked his head to the left with a wide bony grin.

"What the hell am I?" He asked himself, staring at the dark skies. "I'm _nothing_." He answered in a regretted tone, and there he disappeared.

Hanatarou could have sworn that he saw Ichigo right before him, and the next second he was gone. The sound of leaves crunching caught his attention though. The swift movement was running towards the flames, and immediately he found a shadowy figure staring at the floor. Apparently someone else was there due to the weak riatsu wavering in and out of the fire. …_Rukia-san?_ The boy asked himself and walked closer.

In the middle of the flames he found Ichigo staring at Rukia who was getting up. She was weak and hurt, and her riatsu was dangerously low. A smile was on the man's face and he quickly grabbed her by the throat with force. Hanatarou screamed as he found Rukia gasping for air and struggling to free herself. He felt paralyzed, and he knew he was no match for him. Besides, he defeated Kuukaku, his master.

**_"Well, well, well…if it isn't Miss Betrayer?_**" Dark Ichigo whispered with a little disgust in his voice. Rukia's eyes widened as he gave her that small nickname. She bit her lower lip and tried to kick him in the stomach, but failed miserably. **_"How come your riatsu is so low?_**" He asked, ignoring her screams and yells.** _"And, I thought you were going to kill me…_**" He laughed irritably and tossed her aside. Rukia rubbed her throat and stood up.

Hanatarou backed away a little in a faraway place, so he could not be noticed. "True, that I am weak…but I have _enough_ power to defeat you." She whispered angrily and took out her sword. The pain that she had received impacted her greatly as she began to stumble a little and her vision began to get a little more blurry. His laugh annoyed her, as he watched her with amusement. "Be quiet!" She hissed, and pulled out her blade. It's silver shimmer caught his attention and quickly the whole sword flashed into a white spectacle.

**"…It's been a _LONG_ time since I've seen a legendary blade." **The man smiled as the sword caught his interest. Rukia breathed heavily as she faced her husband and her enemy. Her heart raced quickly as she began to announce her small chant. "Mae, Shirayuki." She murmured with small regret. Quickly, the two found themselves in a white snowy area, capable of blizzards. Ichigo stared at her with small shock. "**_The legendary 'Snow Sleeve'? You have that…?_**"He asked with boredom. Rukia gritted her teeth. How dare he act so disgusted of such a powerful weapon!

"…Die…" She whispered and in an instant he disappeared from her sight, and she found a blade near her neck.

**"_Yes…I'll gladly kill you_**_.**" **_He whispered happily. She closed her eyes, feeling no regret. Yes, she could not defeat him…And yes, she felt awful. But at least she could die and be with those she had lost.

"That's ENOUGH." A calm voice replied, and Ichigo shifted with unease. A hand quickly took the man's blade and touched Rukia on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked. Rukia stared at the man. A pair of auburn eyes with glasses and wavy hair was all she could see. "You've done fairly enough damage…" He whispered a little harshly at the evil mask. A grunt was a response. "Kill them all, Ichimaru." Aizen replied and revealed his own sword.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A chuckle escaped his lips, and quickly he extended his blade. Unfortunately it reached the roofs in which Urahara was occupying, which the sandal-hat man easily blocked. "Dammit…" Ichimaru whispered a little angrily, but a smile approached his face. "Oh well, it couldn't be helped." He backed away from the area and dashed towards the castle in which he would meet Aizen and Ichigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara stared at his blade. A small crack was visible and he tilt his hat down. Ginta looked at his master with unease. It was the first time he found him in a puzzled state. "What's wrong?" Ururu questioned gazing at the man. He was contemplating over and over again about something or _someone_.

"It's them. They're back." He replied in a stoic tone. "I'll inform Yoruichi about this. Please take your post and make sure _no one_ enters the battlefield." He asked hastily and disappeared in a flash. This made the two children worry, and the giant behind them seemed a little frustrated as well.

"Hey what about you?" Ginta asked staring at Soi Fong who stared out of the distance. The woman crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Nothing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi stared at the battle with unease. "We should have been finished by now." She whispered staring at the multiple men entering the field from the forest.


	13. Tormented Hearts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Thirteen- **Tormented Hearts**

**Author's Note: **This story isn't THAT interesting…but yeah. It has some mild ICHIXRUKI. MILD. Or maybe…some small…Ichigo and Rukia…yeah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen sighed rather lazily as he ran his fat fingers across his hazel mane. Ichigo had _completely_ distorted his plans of the Kuukaku downfall, and he was rather upset with it. "…You can stop it." He murmured a little tiredly as he found the masked figure struggling to keep his blade in his sheath. Fortunately he obeyed. "…Kuukaku-san…? I thought you were going to finish Kurosaki-kun?" He had a polite smile and faced the woman who was suffering serious injuries.

"BASTARD!" The woman hissed and immediately fell down on the dirt, seething in pain. Hanatarou had just arrived from faraway and quickly started tending to her. "_You_, you were playing with me all along weren't you?" She mustered under her breath and pushed the healer aside. Hanatarou gazed at Kuukaku who seemed to be just fine now. She was pissed though. Really pissed.

"Now, now…don't get so angry, Shiba-sama." Aizen continued to smile and walked towards her. She did not budge from her position.

Ichigo at the meantime fell on the floor. The screams of the masked figure echoed through the atmosphere, and everyone's attention turned towards him. Aizen was the only calm being at that time. "Kurosaki-kun…good job." He replied as the white mask crumbled to pieces. Rukia was leaning against a tree watching her husband scream in terror and she knew she could do nothing. And maybe…if she could…she wouldn't do anything at all.

Aizen turned his attention back towards Kuukaku who seemed to be ready to die. His sword was gently placed between his fingers, and she knew she would die. "_Gomen…Ganju._" She murmured in regret. She couldn't save him. She couldn't save her only blood relative…and she felt it best to die before him.

"Good. Good. You shall meet your brother soon." Aizen managed to whisper. She gazed at him with anger and sadness, but she could do nothing. Too injured, too broken. "Then…we shall begin." The man quickly disappeared and she found him right in front of her, ready to strike her down.

Staring up, Kuukaku looked in horror. Was she ready to die yet? She did not know. His blade came quicker every second, and her heart rate rose every time it grew near. Suddenly a flash of blue filled the air. And the blade was penetrated with the huge force.

"Gomen, I was a bit busy." A voice announced from high above. Ishida stood on a tree's branch handling his quiver with extreme care. "Ne, Kurosaki, I think you owe me -" He quickly averted his eyes toward a limped figure in the middle of the flames. His eyes widened as he found Ichigo bloodied and bruised, and in intense pain. "KUROSAKI!" The noble archer shouted with concern and he quickly vanished.

Rukia stared at Ishida and was relieved that he had saved Ichigo. Though she knew she would hate it. Her mission failed, and she could never be acknowledged by her brother. _I'm sorry…brother_. She murmured to herself and got up. She stumbled but a strong hand took her carefully by the arm. "Rukia-san? Are you alright?" A voice questioned. Her vision was blurry, but if she was correct. A woman with long orange hair and great innocent eyes shone above her. Quickly she found herself unconscious.

Aizen sighed in disappointment and walked towards his blade. Broken, but not unfixable. He pushed the rim of his glasses and made a hand signal. "Start, Ichimaru." He replied in an upset tone. A blade from far away entered the scene and it immediately pierced through Kuukaku's right arm. The feeling was horrid, as she felt her flesh being torn without regret. A laugh chimed and she fell down staring at the sky. Voices that belonged to her men, and Hanatarou screamed at her. She closed her eyes, and forgave them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo woke up and found _her_ staring at him. "O-Orihime?" He whispered in disbelief and got up. The woman shook her head and gently pushed him back down. He lay on the silken bed, staring at her lovingly. "I thought I'd never see you again." He murmured as he caressed her tinted cheeks. But, as always…like before, she rejected his affectionate touch and sighed back at him.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun…I'm married already. And you are too." She replied in a mature way. Ichigo looked away from her, hating the idea that they were split apart. "Besides. You **love** Rukia more than me…I know it." She smiled cheerfully, but it did not give him happiness. Not like it used to.

"You think _I_ really love her?" He asked a little frustrated. Orihime gazed at him with sympathy, but she could not support him when it came to his love problems. Even if she was the main source. "Orihime. How many times do I have to tell you?" He got up once more, but this time she didn't force him to lay back down. "I loved you…and I still do." He announced with emotion. Tears were easily visible as she gazed at him with such mixture of feelings. She hated him for loving her, but she still loved him as a friend.

"Kurosaki-kun…know your place." She pleaded wiping those tears. Ichigo grunted and turned away. She bit her lower lip and hung her head down. "I don't know what to do with you, honestly." She replied and stared at the marble floor.

"You know…I turned to _him _because of you." Ichigo whispered. Her heart began to sink as he said those words. "I changed to that creature, just to save you. And you know it!" He angrily hissed and she continued to apologize. "I don't get it…" He replied meekly. Orihime's eyes deepened as she stared at him. "I saved your life…so that we can be together. But it's like this." He murmured in confusion. "It's all your fault." He accused her, but she did not say anything.

"Ichigo! I'm sorry…" She sniffed embracing him gently, so that he would not be in pain. He scoffed at her, and forced her to break free from her hold.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." He whispered, and she left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoruichi cursed as she cleaned her wounds. When she blocked Ichimaru's blade slightly to lighten Kuukaku's injury, she did not know she would face such a grave wound. "Damn it." She whispered to herself, licking the blood that seeped through the cuts on her arm. Two arms then embraced her and she turned around finding Urahara with a small grin. "What do _you _want?" She asked a little childishly, as she gazed at him with a smirk.

"Just seeing how my darling's doing." Urahara replied smoothly and she rolled her eyes. "By the way…Aizen and Ichimaru left. I've sent a few squads to spy on them, they'll be coming back with information soon." He responded and she nodded.

"Thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia glared at the ceiling with anger. Why? Why was she still alive? She clenched her teeth and continued to ask herself that question. She was a traitor, so why didn't they kill her? Her heart slowed down as she sensed someone coming in. The door opened a Renji entered with wraps allover his arms. "Renji?" She asked as he sat down next to her bedside. "Why are you here?" She whispered and he leaned against the chair he sat in.

"Just wanted to know if you were alright." He replied a little coolly. She let out a small fake smile. He could tell it was fake as well, but he didn't bother to ask what was bugging her. "Anyways…Ichigo's fine." He grumbled a little angrily. No matter how much he detested Ichigo, he knew Rukia would be relieved. A pause of silence entered the room and he found Rukia staring away from him. "What's the matter?" He finally asked, grabbing her by the arm. She gazed at him with such sadness.

"I…I don't know what to do, Renji." She stammered and the story began.

He rubbed his chin and gazed at the puzzled woman before him. "Well, you put yourself in deep shit, that's for sure." He replied playing with his black robes. Rukia glared at him and crossed her arms. "But hey. It's all up to you, I can't make your decision." He replied apologetically. Rukia let out a small defeated sigh and thanked him. "Yeah, well gotta go and get Unohana-san to check up on me." He muttered and stepped outside.

Upon closing her door he stared at the floor beneath his feet. He knew that she was in love with Ichigo, and they were married…but…there was a person in him that wanted to literally shout to her that _he_ was the one who was capable of loving her, and that _he_ was the one that she could always rely on. "I should have told her to kill him." He muttered bitterly and left to go to Unohana's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened his door and found him lying down, aching all over. At first she told herself to stay away from him…but…she knew she had to tell him everything. Rukia stepped in, and yet he still did not bother to look at her. Something told her that he was disgusted of her appearance as his eyebrows twitched when she walked in. "…I-Ichigo?" She whispered timidly. He looked away. He did not want to speak to her…that was evident.

Sitting down on the same seat Orihime occupied, Rukia gazed at him. He was battered and torn, yet still his energy was amazingly powerful. Her eyes saddened as she found some cuts that were left untended to. Or either that, he did not want them to be tended. "Ichigo…can I speak to you?" Rukia asked feeling giddy, and embarrassed. He stared at her for at least five seconds and looked away once more.

"Yeah, sure…whatever." He angrily replied. She felt shocked at his statement, but it didn't hurt at all. She was used to him being so crabby. "Just spit it out." He yawned, and turned away from her. Rukia bit her lower lip. She thought she knew she could tell him. She wanted to tell him how she wanted to kill him…but she loved him as hell to do that. "…N-Never mind." She grumbled and stood up hastily. The way they were now, she felt it impossible. "Sorry to bother you." She replied and stepped outside closing his door.

Tears streamed down. It was a horrible feeling. She couldn't understand why she was in such a state when she saw him. And why she felt isolated from him when he looked away. God…why did her life suck so badly? She slid down and gently fell on the floor. Pulling her knees to herself she buried her head between her legs and continued to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime was in the corner, as she found Rukia sobbing. She felt regret and turned away. Upon turning around she faced Ishida who seemed quite concerned as well. "They'll be alright." He whispered, soothing her. Orihime nodded and they both left the upper floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya was injured. Terribly injured. Ukitake and Kyouraku were completely free from wounds, and seemed a bit giddy.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe _you_ actually fell in that trap?" Kyouraku managed to spit out as he drank the sake. Hitsugaya glared at him, and crossed his arms. "Right Ukitake? I mean…what kind of HIC person are you to fall in such a stupid thing!" The man sung with amusement, making the boy feel a little more embarrassed.

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Hitsugaya growled and flung the cup from Kyouraku's fingertips. Ukitake was ignoring the two bickering and stared upstairs. He was concerned over Rukia.

He remembered that heart-terrifying scene. They found her leaning against the tree, sobbing, and gasping for air. The flames were getting to her, and she was experiencing much pain. Ichigo was the only thing she said or mentioned. And he was sure that she was still upstairs crying her heart out. "Kuchiki…"He murmured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya was back in his castle. Matsumoto was furious. They were too late, and he had decided already to flee before being questioned why he was there when he had clearly stated he was not going to be involved in the battle. "Calm down…" He replied sighing, and closing his eyes for relaxation. Matsumoto huffed at him and gritted her teeth. Was it the perfect chance to kill him? There was no one here. She quickly slid her blade from her sheath.


	14. Revealing Tragedy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Fourteen- **Revealed Tragedy**

**RELIEF NOTE: **Something's wrong with my email…so I was a little depressed when I found no reviews. But thankfully I went back here to check. Thanks for supporting my story guys:D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime checked him once more while carrying a tray of one of his favorite meals. Curry. She let out a soft sigh as she found him staring lazily outside the window. It was raining pretty hard, and he seemed to detest the rain a lot today. "Ano…Kurosaki-kun, I've brought you your lunch." The woman replied a little cheerfully, he let out a deep scowl and turned away once more. She ignored his childish attitude and placed the tray on the nearby table.

"You know, I'm not hungry." He muttered a little agitated towards her. Orihime rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Why are you _always_ like this?" She asked and soon left his room. Ichigo snorted and heard the door click behind him. "Seriously you should have gotten over this." Orihime murmured behind the door and walked towards a guest room in which Rukia was occupying.

She turned the knob and found a giant lump underneath the covers. She walked towards it and slightly pulled the covers revealing a sickly looking woman. "R-Rukia-san?" Orihime asked a little surprised as she found the frail woman lay there emotionless. It was as if her soul and fiery spirit had been sucked up by some strange monster. "Are you okay?!" She asked frantically and helped her sit up. Rukia nodded and turned away from her as well.

_She's just like you, Ichigo_. The girl smiled to herself as the smaller one tried slapping her hand away from her. But because she was weak, Rukia couldn't hurt Orihime even if she tried her fullest. "Ano, I'll get Unohana-san!" Orihime spoke thoughtfully and was about to dash outside of the room, but Rukia caught her arm on time.

"No…it's alright Orihime-san…I'm just feeling a little tired today." Rukia let out a small smile that could crack any moment. Orihime watched her stare outside the window. Unlike Ichigo, Rukia seemed to enjoy the pouring rain. Her eyes shimmered as she gazed at the droplets bouncing off of the windowpane. "Ano…Orihime-san…?" Rukia whispered concentrating outside the window. Orihime gazed at the petite woman sitting on the bed. "Can I ask you a question?" Rukia asked.

Orihime couldn't believe what Rukia had asked. She was quite disturbed, but it was true. _"Ano…Orihime-san, have you…and Ichigo…um…were you two in love?_" Rukia whispered staring at her with pleading eyes. She wanted her to tell the truth, even if it would tear her heart to a million pieces. Even if it would mean that she would have a reason to kill him.

"W-What are you talking about???" Orihime sniffed while laughing. She wiped some tears from her eyes, and found Rukia looking a little disappointed.

"It seems like no one wants to tell me the truth." She muttered bitterly and lay back down on the bed. "Well…it's alright, Orihime-san. You may leave if you wish." She grumbled and tossed the sheets over her head. Orihime stared at Rukia and still sat on the small stool her rear was occupying. Rukia had closed her eyes, and heard the door close from behind her. She heaved a sigh and fluttered her eyes open, once more.

Orihime was gone.

She walked down the hallway while wiping her tears. Everything was so wrong, life was so cruel and twisted. Rukia should have _never_ asked such a question and Ichigo should have _stopped _caring about her. It gave too much frightening memories back.

She opened her room and found Ishida sewing like a concerned mother. He had just finished a pair of white silk gloves and seemed rather happy to see her in the room. "Ah! Would you like to try this out?" He asked his wife and handed her the laced gloves. Orihime smiled sadly and shook her head. It seemed that she was in a bad mood. "Very well." He let out an upset sigh, but still managed to smile at her. "So…did Ichigo argue with you again?" He asked staring at her. She sat beside him.

"No. He just told me that he wasn't hungry. That was it." She answered honestly and lay her head on his shoulder. Ishida drooped his head down , feeling a little burden.

"What about Rukia…? Did she say anything to harm you?" He asked, biting his lower lip. Orihime made a small nod. "Was it about Ichigo?" He continued to ask her various questions, and soon it got somewhere. "So…it's about your past, isn't it?" Ishida whispered thoughtfully. Orihime nodded again. "Don't worry…I'll explain to Rukia about everything…you need not say anything." He smiled and soon left.

At first she wanted to protest to Ishida. How could Rukia bare to listen to such a heartbreaking story? But yet again…how could she bare to not know the truth? She let out a sigh and found her husband leaving their room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuukaku opened her eyes and found a relieved Hanatarou standing above her with glee. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" He shouted and nearly hugged her before she got up and shoved him off of her. "Ouch…" She heard him murmur quietly, but he soon got up with a wide smile. "I'm glad you are awake, Kuukaku-sama!" He bowed and sat on the stool that was beside her.

"I failed." She huffed and her fists clenched onto the golden post of her bed. Hanatarou gazed at his feet, he didn't know what to say. "I couldn't save that blubbering idiot." She angrily shouted and squirmed in her futon. She wanted to kill herself, but how could she? The stupid katana she had kept was confiscated and all the items in the room could not even kill an insect, not including the bed.

"I-I'm sure, Ganju-san is still fine!" Hanatarou tried to bring her spirits up, but he had failed miserably. Kuukaku did not want to listen. She _never_ listened to him. He let out a defeated sigh and watched her act all depressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya had blocked her sword so easily, and he had appeared behind her with an eased expression. "What are you doing?" He asked in a quiet tone, Matsumoto's eyes widened and she could feel sweat trickle down her forehead. _How the hell is he THIS fast?_ She asked angrily and then calmed down a bit. His grip lessoned, and she found him turning away. "If you do this again, I will not let you live." He replied shortly after, and disappeared.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You…" She muttered angrily and stomped off. How was he this powerful? Last time she had trained with him he wasn't that all good. She was the same age as him…maybe a little older, but she would never admit that to the public. "What did you do, Byakuya?" She asked concerned. "What did you do to yourself?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock was heard, and Rukia had asked the person politely, to enter. Ishida entered the room and pushed the rim of his glasses up with a little cold expression. "Kuchiki-san…may I speak to you…?" He asked in a proper manner. The woman gazed at him with sleepiness, but nodded slowly. "Arigatou." He whispered in relief and sat down near her. "I would like to discuss with you about…Kurosaki." He murmured.

His topic peaked her interest, and she found herself sitting up straight immediately. She was surprised that Ishida's main subject was her husband. He never fancied talking over men. "Y-yes?" Her throat was itchy, and she coughed violently. Ever since that stupid war she had gained some cold or fever. Ishida stared at the floor. He seemed rather uncomfortable, but he was willing to reveal everything.

"It…It happened two years ago…Somewhere in January." He grumbled and scratched the back of his head. Rukia listened intently.

**_January 14th : The Past Kept Hidden_**

****Ichigo stared at her lovingly. She was _his_ fiancée, _his _love, and _his _childhood friend. Orihime was dancing about around the fields of snow singing some folk song. "Oi. Don't go too far." He shouted at the woman who had lifted her head up to meet his gaze. She let out a wide smile and laughed gently.

"I wont." She let out a grin, and continued her path around the white field.

_"It was a normal day…"_ _Ishida replied bitterly and stared at Rukia who seemed a bit aghast at the moment. She knew it. Ever since Orihime had appeared, Ichigo had been extremely energetic after his awakening. She could feel his reiatsu rise, and slowly simmer down with calmness. Somehow…she knew all along those two loved each other._

Ishida stared off from his room. He was a guest invited by the Kurosaki family, and he had so humbly accepted their offer. It seemed that his father and Ichigo's father were making some sort of a treaty to prevent troublesome wars. And it would take a LOT of signing to make it legal. He sighed finding Ichigo so merrily with her. He should be envious of him. After all…he was in love with her ever since four.

"Oi. Ishida-kun…why don't you join with them?" Asked his father, as the man entered the room taking a few supplies out of his luggage. He detested such formality, so he politely excused himself and walked towards an isolated area.

Mean while Ichigo was eying Orihime who was making some snowman. She seemed to cherish the snow a lot, it was rare in her country, so she enjoyed ever second of it. As she patted her raw hands over the cold ball she could feel her warmth disappearing a little. Blowing on them to keep the heat, she found Ichigo's hands clasping onto hers making it warmer. Her eyes glistened and she blushed as she found her fiancée treating her too kindly.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as he found her staring at him intently. She shook her head and looked at their hands. His was nicely cupping hers, and she could feel the warmth he was spreading to her.

"Arigatou…" She managed to whisper.

Their eyes met each other's with such emotion, for the first time. Ichigo seemed a little bit embarrassed and let go of her hands. Orihime looked away blushing furiously and continued to make her snowman. Ishida at that time was on the hills gazing at the two with jealousy.

_"I was extremely… jealous." He muttered feeling quite idiotic and started spitting fake coughs. Rukia looked at him with sympathy. She could understand his emotions, as she was in the same position right now. "But…I was extremely happy that they were so fond of each other." He smiled and she could see him hiding his eyes away from her. _

_"A-Anyhow! It was about supper time, and father called us back in." He stuttered and proceeded on with the story._

"Orihime…it's time to go back in!" Ichigo replied and took her hand gently. Orihime nodded and followed behind him, smiling widely. Ishida followed in their shadows and remained silent.

_At that time…no one knew what happened. We were too busy with what was going on, to even realize what was happening to ourselves._

A huge explosion erupted from underneath the three, and the snow traveled up in the atmosphere. Luckily Ishida had estimated the timing of the snow and managed to dodge all the attempted attacks. As he slid down the ice he lifted his head to find the two stuck in the flames of frozen hail. His heart beat as he heard Ichigo's shouting in the fiery echoes.

_I was too foolish to risk my life for them. I was a coward and watched him…no, them…suffer._

"ORIHIME!" He yelled at a limp figure and shook the girl furiously. His hands ached as the ice froze them, and he was finally able to realize what had happened. She was dead.

_I could have laughed at his luck. But the fact was, I couldn't…because what he had lost…was the same as mines._

Ishida stood up and stared at him. He was yelling for help. But what could he do? His hands shook violently and he lifted a bow made of blue. What could he do with this? Ishida stared at the fiery pits and bit his lower lip.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!?!" Ichigo's voice cried, and soon it faded away. Ishida's eyes widened and he let go of the arrow, it went through the flames…and no sign of Ichigo or Orihime was made.

_A light of white appeared…in the most strangest situations. Nothing happened to me…I was just surrounded by the color…Ichigo at that time…was…_

"Do you really want to save her?" A man asked staring at Ichigo with such a calm expression. Ichigo stared at that man, and clung on to the girl with all his remaining energy. "I will bring her to life…I will help you…if you give yourself to me." He replied with a small smile creeping up.

Ishida found Ichigo holding Orihime and talking to him. For some reason, he knew what he was up to. "NO ICHIGO! DON'T!!!" The boy shouted angrily and tried running to him, but a hand grasped onto his arms…and he turned around. A white haired soldier with a thin quick smile covering half of his face.

At first, Ichigo hesitated…but as he found Orihime's warmth disappearing he pleaded to him. Risking his everything. A laugh escaped the man's thin lips, and he agreed. "Fine then. You are _mine_ to control." The man replied, and the light disappeared.

_She was alive…with no memories of him. No love of him…and due to his risk, all the memories…that he was in her were replaced with me. _

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Ichigo whispered, and wiped the blood that had spilt onto her face. Orihime fluttered her eyes opened and found him. She stared at him for several seconds and searched everywhere for _that_ face. "What's wrong?" He asked as she asked him to let her go.

"W-Where's Ishida-kun?" She asked and searched frantically. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Why are you worried about him?" He asked jokingly. She glared at him, something that she had NEVER done.

"He's _my_ fiancée, remember?" She hissed, and then apologized.

"_His life changed dramatically…and he explained everything that had happened to Orihime to his father and mines…they both agreed it was alright for me to engage with Inoue-san…but Ichigo kept on fighting back." Rukia closed her eyes. She could not listen any more, yet she wished to. "I was despised by Ichigo…but loved by Orihime…the woman I wished to spend my entire life with…so I did not know what to feel." The man continued. Rukia stared below her feet. If somehow…she could have changed the past. _

_"We got married, and I taught Orihime everything. She learnt about her past…how she was really in love with Ichigo, and not me. But she still was fond over me, and wished not to betray my side." Ishida gulped and Rukia let out a bitter smile. "And so…that is what happened." Ishida answered. "That is why…Ichigo is that man, who had killed your family and friend." And he bowed down apologizing._

"I could not save anyone…If I had reached Ichigo…I would have not made you suffered." He replied and bowed down. "I am sorry, Kuchiki-san." He whispered.

"It's alright." She replied, wiping her tears.


	15. Let Us Dance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Fifteen- **Let Us Dance**

**RELIEF NOTE: **Yeah…something is wrong with the e-mail thing. I can't see your replies…Oh well. Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsumoto stood behind the small oak tree carefully examining Byakuya. He was sitting down on a stone built bench, pondering peacefully to himself. She checked for any signs of his assigned bodyguards, and luckily enough none were hiding amongst the shadows. _Great! Now all I have to do is…Oh god! I'm going to die!_ She thought to herself, as she backed away from the tree and into the blueberry bushes. Byakuya's eyes opened suddenly and he quietly gazed at the moving vegetation around him.

"I thought you were going to show yourself…" He sighed weakly and stood up. He took out the hilt of his sword and pointed it directly at the bush Matsumoto hid in. "You should hide your reiatsu, Matsumoto-san, before you attempt to ambush me." The man murmured softly and sheathed his sword back in it's place. The woman came out scratching the back of her head.

"You've changed significantly." She managed to muster and sat beside him. He ignored her comment and asked her _politely_ why she was stalking him. Not wanting to make any more trouble for herself, she clearly stated that she was hiding behind the bushes because she spotted such a suspicious thing and it turned out to be just a harmless squirrel.

"Very well. Keep up the work." Byakuya murmured and stood up. He then passed by her and slid open the shoji. She gazed up at him and saw his mouth move. "But don't think me as a child. I know what you're up to." He added and walked inside the mansion. She let out a relieved gasp and rustled her hair with frustration.

"Jeez. So stiff…" She muttered and stared at the sky above.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was tired just by looking at the cloudless sky, and so she found it interesting to doodle on a small piece of parchment. "Rukia-chan, are you hungry?" A woman plopped into the room carrying freshly baked bread and a glass of milk. "This is just a snack, dinner will be held in exactly two hours." The woman flustered, clearly embarrassed. She nodded and watched her walk out. _Do I really belong here? In such a place?_ Rukia asked herself, upset and disgusted.

She lay there, placing her head on a soft cushion. She was depressed, and weak. "Such a stupid world we live in." Rukia muttered and closed her eyes. The paper that was grasped in her hands quickly slid down to the floor. _Of course not…I don't belong **anywhere**. _Closing her eyes she stood up and lightly pressed her heal against the parchment. She then walked out of her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could have sworn he saw her pass by. At first he thought it was some stupid dream that he was in, but after repeatedly whacking himself with his palm - he knew it was her. Ichigo shook his head and found Rukia silently strolling downstairs. For some reason, he knew that she was up to something. Her eyes seemed to be lifeless and her movement was rather lethargic. "What are you up to?" Ichigo asked himself and hopped out of his bed, even though he knew he was too injured to move he decided that it was best to see what that brat was going to do.

Of course, he knew she would be utterly disappointed after finding out his relationship with Orihime. He had heard it all the way from across his room, every word Ishida blurted out and it really ticked him off. _Damn! What a day._ The orange-haired man grumbled angrily to himself and silently followed the petite girl. It was then, he found her entering the banquet hall. "O-Oi. Rukia!" He called for her, and she looked at him.

At first he swore to himself she was crying, but after blinking once she seemed perfectly fine. "What do you want?" She asked in a rather disgusted tone. He froze and realized that she was acting foolishly cold towards him. "Well?" Rukia asked clearly annoyed by his presence. Ichigo had no words then, and he let her walk away. _Gomen. _She spoke to herself and opened the wide doors.

Everyone was there. Orihime, Ishida, and all the soldiers that had served under Ichigo. She felt incredibly timid when she felt all eyes fall upon her. "…Eh…K-Konnich-" She stuttered and was embarrassed greatly. Orihime let out a small smile and motioned her to sit next to her. Rukia nodded and sat beside Orihime, uncomfortably.

"We're all glad that you're alright!" Orihime smiled cheerfully, Ishida nodded in response. "Ne? Where's Kurosaki-kun?" The orange-haired woman questioned staring all over the place.

"He's over there, darling." Ishida replied pointing at a rather miserable man. He was slumped against his chair and seemed to be in deep thought. Orihime sighed and let out a frustrated giggle. Ishida patted her on the head for comfort. "Rukia-san…may you? May you accompany your husband at the main table?" He asked staring at her. She seemed to be bothered by that thought. "I assure you, after this night…you two will both be happy with each other." Ishida reassured her and forced her to sit next to the depressed king.

Silence befell the two as they continuously ignored each other's existence. But as time passed they would temporarily glance at each other, and would struggle to talk. "…I'm…sorry, about not telling you…" Ichigo finally replied looking away from Rukia. He knew she was upset, and he knew she would never really trust or forgive him, but it was a try.

When she heard him say that, she was filled with a mixture of emotions. Anger, for how dare he thought she would forgive him. Shock, for the strange feeling that clung onto her heart as he gave her his first apology. And guilt, for ever staying by his side with the intent to kill. "…I-It's alright." She whispered finally and looked up at him. They seemed, for once, at one peace together. A smile brought upon his face, as he _thought_ she had approved of him.

"Ladies…Gentlemen…thank you for your performance earlier on." A voice boomed, and the two stared at the entrance. It was Urahara who apparently seemed drunk. His face was a bright scarlet and he seemed to have been waving an empty bottle around his head. "Now…no further…a-HIC-due! Let us hear from our rulers! HIC." He exclaimed clapping like a silly child. Yoruichi appeared behind him and whacked some sense into his temporary empty skull.

"Ichigo and Rukia don't need to say anything yet!" Yoruichi corrected the unconscious Urahara. "First. Eat. Dance. And then hear them." She smiled and everyone roared with excitement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renji stared angrily at the happy crowd. Soldiers dancing with maids, Nobility with Nobility. It _truly_ angered him. "Bah! What a stupid thing to do!" He grumbled and crossed his arms. Shuuhei who was beside him nodded, and stared at Rukia and Ichigo carefully. He could feel some strange aura leaking _somewhere_ around the room. "What's up?" Renji asked looking at the serious man.

"Nothing." Shuuhei muttered and had a big fake smile plastered onto his face. "Now let's just go get a drink." He pulled Renji's arms and hauled him over to the banquet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya stared uncomfortably at the ballroom. Everyone seemed _too_ happy. Well…Maybe it was just him, but something felt strange. "What's wrong, Shiro-chan?" Ukitake replied smiling widely and freakishly. Hitsugaya let out a sigh and shrugged. "Aw…you feel terrible not having to fight? Don't you?" Ukitake asked, clearly annoying the hell out of the boy.

"No! I just…feel something bad is going to happen." He answered truthfully. Ukitake stared at him quietly, he too could sense something awful. "Maybe it's just me." The boy answered scratching the back of his head.

"No…I feel it too." Kyouraku replied, entering the scene. Ukitake nodded and the three stared absentmindedly at Rukia and Ichigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They danced together. For once it seemed right to be next to him. To be with him, for one part. A small smile slowly crept up as she stared at his eyes. Amber flaring with such mystery and love. It felt good to be with him. She _even_ admitted that fact. But…But even so. She knew that she didn't belong anywhere. And the only right path for her, was to leave and be forgotten. She didn't need him. He didn't need her. She cried to herself. How much she'd miss his stupid orange hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked staring at her. She was in deep thought, and it was easily read in her eyes that she was deeply hurt. Rukia turned around and let out a small laugh. Innocent yet fake. He hated that. He hated how she was so stubborn to reveal her own emotions. But…maybe it was because of him? Was it he who had caused her to be so heartless? No. It was her brother. Of course. "Rukia?" He asked feeling irritated.

"Let's just keep dancing." She replied and started to ignore him. Her words, even though they meant no harm, gave him a feeling that she wasn't going to be with him.

"Is it because you're still mad about me and Ori-" She suddenly stopped and took her hands away from him. He wanted to slap himself for ever bringing that subject up. But it was too late. "Rukia…I." He watched her staring at him with an exhausted expression.

"No. It's not about you and Orihime-san…" She whispered quietly. He was relieved at that thought. "I know how you _still_ love her." Rukia let a small cry, and he froze.

"W-What are you talking about?" He questioned, agitated. The dancers stopped abruptly and everyone began staring at the two.

"You're still in love with Inoue-san…I heard." She murmured quietly. Even though she was crying she still had a small smile across her pale face. "You're just telling me this…so I would stay." She added.

He was shocked, and of course _he _was _still_ in love with that woman. But for some reason, Rukia's crying seemed to make him angry and he opposed his love for Orihime. "You're kidding me!" He growled and took her arm. She let out a small frown as he pulled her wrist towards him.

Expecting more pain to arrive, she felt none. Instead a relaxing sensation came, and she opened her eyes. He was there…embracing her. And she cried. Why? Why was this so complex? She hated it. She hated the world for giving her a reason to stay with him and a reason to kill him. "…Rukia…" She heard him breath gently, and she tightly embraced him tightly as well.

"I'm…really…sorry." She whispered, and let go.

Everyone was shocked as they found her retreating from him. A smile or regret was on her face as she stared at everyone with sympathy. "I must announce something." She spoke clearly and forced everyone to see her speak. "I, Rukia Kurosaki, of the Kuchiki main clan, annul my marriage with Ichigo Kurosaki of the Kurosaki kin." She bowed apologetically as everyone stared at her as if she was crazy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time…Ichimaru." Aizen whispered at his subordinate. The white-haired soldier nodded and pulled out his sword, aiming it at Rukia.

"Aim to Kill, Shinsou." Ichimaru blurted out with glee, and the sword lengthened out of it's sheath.

"Kuchiki Rukia…you will be a _great_ experiment…" Aizen smiled thoughtfully as the crowd of people gazed horrifically at the upcoming scene.


	16. First Night: Sudden Farewell

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Sixteen - **Night One - Sudden Goodbye; New Battle Preparations**

**RELIEF NOTE: **Yay! Finally got the Fanfiction mail. I was wondering what was going on…Oh well. Enjoy this chapter, I _think_ it might be sad….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was too shocked to react against Ichimaru's sword. He was busy contemplating on the words Rukia had just spoken. _W-What the hell?_ He asked himself angrily. _Why am I so **mad**? _The sword Ichimaru called out ripped through her stomach. She coughed up blood and fell down immediately onto the floor. Blood spilt everywhere. _Why the hell am I **so** angry!?_ He shouted to himself and tugged onto his orange hair. A light of visible reiatsu surrounded him and nearly shattered all the window panes.

"Rukia!!!" Renji shouted and spat out the wine that had been kept in his mouth for several seconds. She lay there motionless. Her eyes closed, and her reiatsu slowing down. "YOU BASTARD!" The red-haired shouted staring at the direction from where the sword had appeared. Ichimaru was on a window sill, a smile so wide was plastered onto his normal cold face.

"Well, hello there." He simply responded and summoned his sword to retreat back into it's sheath. "Now, goodbye." And in saying so, he quickly left including the shadow figure behind him.

"_Goo_d job…it'll be a matter of minutes when she'll come to us." Aizen replied coolly as they dashed out of the kingdom. Ichimaru's smile faded as he followed his leader.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya rushed towards Rukia's side and felt her pulse. Her heart was still beating, but it was also slowly fading. He then stared at Ichigo who seemed out of it. He was staring at the ceiling wall like a dummy. His mouth opening and closing. "Damn. Looks like that reiatsu he just spilled out worn him out." Hitsugaya angrily muttered and slammed his fist on the marble floor.

Ukitake rushed by his side and stared at Rukia's pained face. "…She's not going to die." He replied quietly and then suddenly pushed Hitsugaya aside.

"W-What are you doing?!" The boy shouted angrily. He was treating Rukia's injuries, but Kyouraku who had just appeared held him back. "What the hell are you doing?!" Hitsugaya angrily repeated as he found Ukitake conjuring kidou. "That's not going to save her-" Kyouraku interrupted him.

"The move that guy made only injured her _slightly_." Shinsui murmured and began drinking his glass of wine. "That move was so that she can transport to their headquarters…apparently she's an interesting experiment." Kyouraku added after gulping down the whole beverage. Hitsugaya stared at his master who was muttering a long conjuring line. "That kidou, Ukitake is chanting will give us the directions to where Rukia is going to be taken."

Renji at that time, who had heard everything, stared intently at the young woman who was paralyzed and apparently asleep. His heart rate increased and he angrily swore to himself. _I-I couldn't save her from one measly pierce!_ "Why the hell couldn't I save her!?" He shouted out loud, and suddenly a hand tightly gripped onto his shoulder, and that quieted him. It belonged to Shuuhei.

"What?" The red-head asked staring at his serious expression.

"You shouldn't be depressed over Rukia-sama." The man assured him and let go of Renji's shoulder. "She's a strong woman." He added and quickly left. Renji looked away.

_No matter how strong she is…she has a limit._ He thought to himself and continued to stare at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime quickly rushed to Rukia's side while Ukitake was performing his kidou. "If I may, may I be able to heal Kuchiki-san's wounds?" The girl asked thoughtfully, and Kyouraku allowed her to do so. "Arigatou." She whispered and kneeled down staring at Rukia. _Gomen nasai…Rukia-san…_She closed her eyes and began healing her.

The wounds quickly disappeared, and everyone stared with amazement. Orihime had obviously possessed a rare ability after that 'death incident.' "Orihime…I think you should check on Ichigo as well." Ishida murmured quietly after she had finished with Rukia. She nodded and followed him to the corner, where the orange-head was busy staring at the ceiling walls.

Ishida wasn't worried at all when he faced Ichigo's blank expression. Instead he was a tad angry. "How come you didn't save her?" He asked the _supposedly_ unconscious man. He was the only one to notice that Ichigo was faking his lifelessness. "Why didn't you save her…? You had the chance!" The man spat and gritted his teeth.

"…She's not my wife anymore. So it's none of my concerns." Ichigo replied slyly and shrugged. Ishida sighed and a blue bow of reiatsu appeared in his right hand. Orihime, who had suddenly noticed this strong reiatsu glanced back at her husband who was now pointing his weapon towards the king's throat. "What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked staring at him wearily.

"STOP THAT ISHIDA!" Orihime cried out and started running towards the two.

"Stay out of this Orihime!" Ishida angrily retorted and continued to point the bow at Ichigo. "What the hell are _you_ doing?" He grumbled with frustration. Ichigo stared at him for several seconds. It was amusing to see how angry Ishida could get over such a small simple subject. "Even though she proclaimed a divorce does not mean you are officially divorced." He hissed. "You should know that. You _knew_ that."

"I-Ishida-kun? Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime whispered staring at the two. Everyone's gaze fell on the two who were in intense concentration.

"Yes. I could have saved her." Ichigo whispered clutching onto the sleeve of his silk gi. "But the fact is, she does not want me to be with her. So why save her?" He announced angrily and clearly. Orihime stared at him. He was crying inside, she could sense it.

She could feel his sadness leaking out of him, every time he spoke, every time he moved. She could see it in his eyes, the way they shimmered with no hope and only regret. Tears slid down her eyes. She was crying. And how the pain she sensed could kill her.

"O-Orihime?" Ishida asked retreating his bow. His wife was cradling herself, sobbing. "What's wrong?" He asked in alarm and raced towards her. Ichigo's head tilt down as he stared at the bloodied floor.

"Orihime?! Orihime!?" The voices of everyone in the present slowly faded away from Ichigo's senses.

It was true. He loved her. Loved her so much that when she divorced him he grew bitter and angry. So angry that his reiatsu overflowed. So angry that he couldn't think straight. So angry that he didn't want to save her from death's blade. He bit his lower lip. His mouth quivered. What the hell was wrong with him?

"What's wrong Orihime?" Ishida asked as he embraced her. She finished crying and stared at Ichigo who looked at her with a sick kindness in his eyes. He mouthed a thank you to her, and quickly fled. He knew where Rukia was. The white palace in the dunes. "Are you alright?" Ishida whispered stroking her hair. She nodded. "Why were you crying?"

"I was crying for Kurosaki-kun." Orihime whispered breathing lightly. Her husband had a small smile on his face as he proceeded to gently stroke her hair.

"_Arigatou_…Orihime." She heard her husband gently whisper in her ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's in the desert!" Ukitake shouted after he had finished his performance. Kyouraku tilt his woven hat and nodded. "We shall need to get a few supplies and recruit some of the soldiers." The white-haired adult responded to the silence and looked at Yoruichi who nodded back at him.

"We'll hand over at least seven troops." She whispered. "I'm sorry that's not enough, but we've lost over 100,000 soldiers, and we can't afford to lose more." Yoruichi added as she saw Ukitake's disappointed face.

"No, it's perfectly fine." He replied in an awfully cheery voice. As the two were speaking everyone else noticed Rukia's fading body. Her figure slowly disappeared and a light of green surrounded her. The light was taking her to the new location.

"OKAY! We'll leave tomorrow noon!" Urahara slammed his fist against his palm. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming too." A woman's voice echoed through the hallway. Soi Fong appeared, agitated yet calm. She strolled down towards Ukitake and saluted him with a bow. "I will bring at least five of my most intelligent soldiers." She replied and stared at Yoruichi who seemed to have agreed with her decision. Urahara gazed at Soi Fong. He hadn't seen her for a long time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsumoto came rushing in and handed a parchment to Byakuya. He opened it slightly and then dismissed her. _Rukia…_He thought to himself in calm panic as he realized his sister's kidnapping. He quickly left, but did not realize Matsumoto's following figure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors opened and a figure emerged from the dark area. "I'm coming too!" His voice shouted with intense frustration. Ukitake looked at the man with surprise. "That stupid son of mine! I knew he couldn't handle a man's job!" Isshin Kurosaki complained and slammed his sword against the broken door. Ukitake had a small smile as he found his comrade stomping in the hallway. "Damn that Ichigo." Isshin hissed.


	17. Hitsugaya's Sadness: Reunion

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Seventeen: **The Heart Breaking Reunion**

**RELIEF NOTE:** Yeah…that previous relief message was just a…lie! Yeah! LOL. Oh well, here's the new chapter. Please enjoy it. :D Is this one sad? I'd like lots of reviews! Sorry for such a delay on chapters…I'm just too busy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn! Why does it have to so hot!" Isshin groaned as he stomped through the sand dunes. He was sweating and his clothes were all drenched from his perspiration. "Why? Why? Why…?" He muttered in disgust, walking in such a sluggish way. Ukitake who was in front of him let out a small grin.

"Because we're in the desert, Kurosaki!" He chimed in with merriment. Unfortunately his high-pitched voice did not bring laughter to Isshin who was drowning in his own tears.

"Now! Now! Once we get to the palace, I'm sure there will be _plenty _of beverages!" Kyouraku whistled and continued to walk. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he found the three adults annoying as little children. "What's up with that look?" The man asked, staring at the white-haired boy. Hitsugaya shrugged. "Oh, come on! Be happy!" Kyouraku laughed, slapping him on the back. The slap was unexpected, and so Hitsugaya fell on the hot sand, face-first, and he could hear the laughter ringing from the three men's mouths.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The boy shouted threateningly, taking out his sword. He was clearly pissed off. One, because of the heat. Two, because of the three stupid people acting so childish. And Three, because his dark scarlet face was a funny sight. He gritted his teeth, and swore that he would kill them.

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!" A woman's voice shouted from behind. All four men stared and found Soi Fong walking away from them, and a following Urahara who seemed too silent today. _Sheesh. Kurosaki-sama needs help, and **this**_ _is what they give him_. She thought to herself in displeasure and marched off. "By the way, Urahara…when we get there, don't get in my way." She replied in an agitated voice. The sandal-hat nodded and continued to follow her footsteps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo appeared before the white kingdom in the desert. His heart raced as he could sense _her_ reiatsu flowing out of the walls. "Rukia…" He replied in a concerned tone. The doors opened before him, and he entered the palace, ready to confront Aizen and Ichimaru.

"Ah…Welcome, Kurosaki-sama." Aizen's voice echoed throughout the area. Ichigo stared above the ceiling and found the man sitting promptly on thin air.

"Aizen…" Ichigo whispered with anger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are!" Urahara replied with glee after finding the palace. Soi Fong rolled her eyes as she found him quite irritating. "Uh. Sumimasen." The man smiled embarrassed, completely forgetting her second rule. _No talking_.

"So this is it…" Isshin replied with happiness, forgetting that the heat he had detested existed. Kyouraku and Ukitake raced in while the rest of the soldiers scattered through the area. Soi Fong shouted some inaudible words at them and followed.

"Stupid adults." Hitsugaya replied entering the palace as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could sense others entering, and so he found it only natural to send out some reinforcements. "Ichimaru, go to the northern gates…A woman and a rather shady man will be there…they are not to be taken lightly." Aizen smiled and Ichimaru quickly disappeared from his sight. "You." He pointed at a woman no older than sixteen. "Go to the southern gate…I suspect you'll have a reunion there." Aizen responded. She nodded and disappeared as well.

"W-What about us, sir?" The other soldiers replied. He let out a tiny grin.

"Do whatever you want." He replied.

Ichigo stared at him talking to his army. It was a little annoying, being left out and it was more annoying that they weren't fighting yet.

"Sumimasen, Kurosaki-sama." Aizen replied after everyone disappeared. "I will prepare your fight in a short while."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first he could sense the familiar reiatsu that leaked throughout the prison cells, but then he didn't know. It was a long time since he had ever met someone from long ago. So he ignored the familiar power, but still was aware of it. He ended up in the Southern Gate without knowing, and wished to escape the putrid odors of carrion quickly. "Damn it." He growled with disgust, walking throughout the hallways. Seeing unsightly torturing devices and fresh rotting bones. _Fuck…_He replied and sighed. "I'm lost."

"Do you want me to help you?" A woman's voice whispered without emotion. He felt his spine crawl as he heard her. It was _her_. No doubt about it. "Shiro-chan?" She asked in a polite manner. The boy turned around, and found the person he was looking for right behind him.

"H-Hinamori…"He replied with shock, finding her right there. Behind him. "Is…it really you?" He asked walking up to her. A small pleasant smile approached her face as he caressed her warm pinkish cheeks.

"Yes. It is me…Shiro-chan." She smiled, laughing such a bitter laugh. He could sense something was wrong. "What's the matter?" The girl replied, finding him step away from her. She continued to follow him, until there was a dead end and he had no choice but to stand there watching her come near him. "Shiro…chan?" Hinamori whispered, the smile still plastered onto her face. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

"You're not…Hinamori." The boy replied, and the girl stopped immediately after hearing his statement.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked, flushed. The boy took out his katana and gazed at her with a depressed expression. "I…I am her! I'm Momo Hinamori!" She replied, hoping to convince him it was truly her.

"The Hinamori I knew…" He whispered in a dangerous tone. "Didn't conceal a sword underneath her kimono." Her eyes widened and he glared at her. The two stared at each other, not knowing what to say to the other. And it was the time, when the two decided it was best to fight against each other.

"…Very well." The girl whispered in a dark tone. "If I couldn't convince you…then I am no longer Hinamori to you." She replied with ease, and took a defensive stance. He prepared himself as well by taking his own fighting pose.

"You're _not_ Hinamori!" The boy shouted. "She would _never_ attack me!" He replied with fury and she froze.

"Come and fight." The girl muttered under her breath, and touched her blade. It's gleaming silver attracted her eyes as she cradled it lovingly. "If you can beat me. I will tell you something." She smiled and suddenly thrust her katana towards him.

The boy quickly dodged her attack, and aimed at her heart. Unfortunately her skills were just the same as hers, so she avoided his pierce and aimed for his cranium. "Damn." Hitsugaya hissed angrily and disappeared. The girl looked around, hoping to find some shadow that would reveal his whereabouts. Unfortunately she found him behind her, with his sword ready to tear through her stomach.

_Shit!_ Hinamori grumbled and vanished as well. She had seemed to startle Hitsugaya and catch him off guard, so she was able to give him one cut. Blood fell from his sleeves and it angered her. "How…?" She responded angrily. He gazed at her running towards him. "How are you **this** weak?" She asked and continued to thrust her sword towards his chest. Hitsugaya kept on dodging her fatal hits and then managed to land a sharp blow on the back of her arm. She hissed in pain.

"Weak, you say?" The boy asked with a smile on his face. She growled angrily and took tighter hold of her weapon. "You say I'm weak…but who are you to talk in such a superior way?" He asked. "You're clearly not Hinamori." Hitsugaya added and closed his eyes. "I will end this now."

"I'm not finished yet!" He heard her scream, and a burning color of pink surrounded her. "Snap…Tobiume!" She shouted and ran towards him with full speed. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily. _I will end this now_. He whispered to himself, and summoned his own spirit.

"SOUTEN NI ZASE!!! HYOURINMARU!" He cried, and a gigantic ice dragon appeared around him. The girl stopped and stared at the serpent slithering around Hitsugaya. Tears strolled down her eyes. "Go…Hyourinmaru." Hitsugaya whispered and the dragon stared at Hinamori.

It was a direct attack. And the water that dispersed from Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru managed to slam her against the prison bars. She squeaked in pain and could feel the water pushing her body to the limit, punishing her with intense power. _…Hitsugaya…_She thought to herself and closed her eyes. The water was suffocating her. It was drowning her. And she never expected to die by _his _hand.

After a few hours passed, the water disappeared and he found the young girl desperately struggling for a breath of air. There was a moment in which he pitied her state, but he found it incredibly hard to pity her after she had _disguised_ herself as Hinamori.

"Tell me." Hitsugaya replied angrily while pointing his sword vertical from her throat. She stared weakly at him. "If you know Hinamori…tell me. Where is she?" He demanded, and pressed his blade against her neck. She winced feeling the cool cutting edge touching her skin.

"…I told you that I would tell you something if you beat me. And I keep my promises very well" She whispered and sat up. There was hardly enough time for her to tell him everything. But it was enough to tell him the truth. "…Hinamori…is _dead_." She replied with soft tears flowing down her cheeks. Hitsugaya dropped his blade and stared at the girl who sobbed. "She's alive…well barely…but if you're looking for her personality…it is long gone." She replied wearily.

"TELL ME! WHERE IS SHE! I'll save her!" Hitsugaya angrily grabbed the girl's collar and threatened to kill her if she didn't tell where Hinamori was.

"You already have…" She smiled, crying. He stared at her with horror. "I'm sorry…but I told you the truth…I _am_ Hinamori." She murmured , coughing up blood. He could feel his fingers shaking wildly. He…He _killed_ her. "Don't feel sad." The girl smiled lightly. He stared at her with confused feelings. "At least you saved her…"

"H-Hinamori…" He grumbled and kneeled down beside her. She was dead. And he found it hard to depart from her, even if it was such a grotesque scene. He could smell the scent of cherry blossoms as he leaned on her corpse, apologizing for his stupidity. "I'm sorry." He replied, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sorry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see…so she's gone?" Ichimaru replied, shrugging. He was defending himself from Soi Fong's angry blows absentmindedly, and her strength didn't have any effects on him. "So that stimulant, didn't help after all." The man sighed shaking his head. _I guess it's time_. Ichimaru thought bitterly to himself and vanished from Soi Fong's view.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurosaki-sama…please enter this room. I'm sure you'll find _her_ here." Aizen replied calmly and opened a door that lead to a white room. Ichigo stared at Aizen warily and entered. _Please…enjoy your time…while it lasts._ The man laughed to himself and shut the door.

**Chapter Eighteen Preview **

Unexpected Betrayal

Ichimaru finds it interesting that Hinamori died when she took the stimulant that Aizen concocted. A muscle-developing drug that allows the user to gain three times the power needed to crush any opponent, but it's side effects can be very dangerous. Feeling the need to question his captain, Ichimaru suddenly finds himself thrust into a dangerous conflict. Will he succeed against Aizen. Or will he fail like Hitsugaya's long dead friend?


	18. Unexpected Betrayal

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Eighteen: **Unexpected Betrayal**

**NOTE:** I posted up previews for my next chapter, I hope you guys don't mind. The Fanfiction is _almost_ coming to a finish. I can't wait to end it because I have a few more plots in mind to create. They won't be olden days like this…more modern like ones. Please enjoy this chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aizen waited. He was a tad concerned about how things were going right now. Ichimaru was gone from his post leaving an impatient Soi Fong and Urahara, Hinamori was dead leaving a devastated Hitsugaya, and the soldiers he had released to the west and east gates were easily being beaten by the soldiers that accompanied Ukitake and Kyouraku's group. "Damn…" The man sighed in an upset tone. He scratched the back of his head and leaned against the wall, contemplating on more tactics. "Well…there's always -" Footsteps approached him and he turned around facing his subordinate. "…Ichimaru."

"…Taichou." The white-haired soldier replied in a calm and collected voice. Although he had such a serene composure, Aizen immediately could tell his unbalanced reiatsu surrounding him.

"What are you doing leaving your post?" Aizen asked as he stared at the man who seemed rather paranoid.

"…Hinamori-kun died." Ichimaru whispered, his ordinary smile was completely gone and he seemed worried for the first time. A smile crept up on Aizen's tan face as he noticed Ichimaru's change of emotions.

"Yes. I know that." He answered simply and clasped his hands together. "And why is her death such a bother?" Aizen asked placing his chin on the top of his hands. He was obviously interested of what Ichimaru was thinking.

"Well…yah know…you gave her that drug, and you guaranteed it's benefits." He stated and shrugged while circling his captain. Aizen nodded and watched Ichimaru encircling him. "So since she died, it means yer drug isn't really great." The man let out a sigh and heaved his hands up in the air to demonstrate how awful it was. Aizen nodded once more. "So I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to -"

"Kill me?" The man answered for him and pushed the rim of his glasses. Ichimaru's smile suddenly appeared.

"Well. Two great minds do think a like." He whispered laughing a little and pulling out his sword. Aizen let out a sigh and pulled his sword as well.

"Our minds are nothing alike." The man grumbled with a sympathetic grin. They performed their fighting stances.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsumoto stared at the path in front of her. It was midnight and she had already lost her captain's footsteps. "Dammit!" The lady grumbled to herself and rushed through the desert searching for any sign of the white palace mentioned by Ishida. "You're such a stupid man…" The woman thought to herself, leaning forward to gain more speed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our minds don't think alike, eh?" Ichimaru whispered licking his lips. Aizen let out a smirk and touched the tip of his blade. He ran his fingers on the smooth edge and glared at the traitor in front of him. "Well…I guess in a way." And he vanished.

Aizen sighed and blocked the blade that had attempted to pierce him from behind. It was obvious for him, the effects of the stimulant he had used were taking place. "I see you've injected those drugs in yah." Ichimaru replied childishly as he hung on the chandelier that floated above Aizen. The man stared above and found the blade extending towards him. "Don't seem as strong as I thought it would." The white-haired soldier replied with disappointment.

"Say whatever you would like." Aizen laughed and parried the blade away from him. Ichimaru back flipped from a direct attack, and Aizen's sword cut off a piece of his sleeve. "These drugs will bring an end to your life." The man let out a chuckle and followed Ichimaru's shadow that cast in front of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya stared from above, Aizen was currently winning due to his advantage. Those injections that he had taken proved to be quite a feat. The man sighed and opened the glass roof, he was about to interrupt the battle but was soon held back by a large hand.

"Not yet." Isshin whispered finding a surprised Byakuya. "When the timing comes we will attack." The older man murmured. Byakuya sighed and nodded.

"Very well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichimaru could not attack. He kept on avoiding, but it brought him nowhere. Aizen's laughter echoed throughout the hallways. Pictures were torn, vases were broken, the walls were scratched as well. "You're my successor, aren't you supposed to be as good as I?" Aizen asked slashing at Ichimaru who seemed too busy blocking his moves to respond.

"Well…I am pretty powerful." Ichimaru replied in a low voice. "I'd be more powerful than you if you didn't take them drugs, though." He laughed, angering Aizen for his incompetence. "By the way…" The white-haired adult asked as he blocked the hard hits. He could feel his blade shattering. "Know any of them side effects that could happen?" He asked.

"…Side effects?" Aizen grinned as he continued to slash towards his subordinate. "As far as I can tell…there's not really any bad side-effects." He chuckled, enjoying himself. He knew he was going to win. And he knew Ichimaru knew he would lose.

"Then why are you sweating so much?" Ichimaru questioned avoiding his master's cuts. Again another piece of his sleeve fell.

_Damn!_ Aizen thought to himself, finally realizing something. He was shedding much perspiration lately, and it hasn't been longer than five minutes. He gazed at Ichimaru who's eyes shimmered with an annoying shine. He continued to hack at him. _The side effect…It's draining all my reiatsu at once…_Aizen grumbled angrily feeling his loss. Ichimaru's smile widened. _Oh well…I'll just have to end it like this_. He thought with a grin.

The two began circling around the dining room. They were in an intense atmosphere and seemed to be in utter concentration. They knew that one mistake could lead to their death. "You should give up, Ichimaru." Aizen replied in a dangerous stone and took off his glasses. His subordinate made a small attempt of a shrug.

"Why do you ask me to do that?" The man smiled. "You know I'm pretty bad giving up." He smiled and vanished. Aizen's eyes began to blur, but his awareness was still at it's peak. He could sense the lingering reiatsu of Ichimaru pierce throughout the air so clearly. A smile formed. He blocked the attack that Ichimaru created and sliced his sword through the man's ribs. He twisted it, making such an uncomfortable feeling. Ichimaru growled in pain, and stumbled backward away from him.

"Well…you'll have to give up now." Aizen grinned and was about to stab him. Ichimaru let out an angry glare and extended his sword piercing the man through his shoulder. It was strange. Aizen couldn't sense that attack. _The side effects!_ The man angrily yelped and skidded backwards from the attack. Ichimaru held onto his injury and limped forward with a demonic smile.

"Now…die…" He whispered finding a terrified Aizen. He took his sword and placed it across Aizen's throat. He was ready to kill him, but found it hard to slay his master since his loss of blood. He stumbled backwards and fell on the floor groaning. "Dammit…I'm supposed to kill you." He grumbled curling up to relax his ripped muscles. Aizen got up and looked at Ichimaru with pity. He had almost killed him, but since a tad of his reiatsu returned he _knew_ he would defeat this flea.

Suddenly the door flung open and the two stared at an anxious woman. It was Matsumoto who had come in such a bad time. "TAICHOU!?" The woman hollered and then found the two bloodied and cursing. _My god…_The woman whispered to herself and took out her sword , finding Aizen in a dangerous position. His sword did not pierce through Ichimaru yet, and he seemed content to kill her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time." Isshin replied after the two found Matsumoto entering the room and in a great need of help. Byakuya opened the glass ceiling and fell from the rooftop to the marble floor. Isshin followed and the two appeared protecting Matsumoto. "Well, hey…" Isshin smiled waving at a confused Aizen. Ichimaru closed his eyes, beating his head softly against the cold marble.

"…Kurosaki…" Aizen responded coldly. He was in no good position. _Shit._ He thought to himself and backed away when Isshin stepped forward. _I have to run…_His heart raced and he turned around and faced a rather furious Byakuya. He looked to his left and found Matsumoto and to the right where Ichimaru clung against a poll pointing his sword at him. _…Is this the end?_ The maniac asked himself and started laughing.

"No matter…even if you kill me you won't help your son…" He replied facing his defeat. His reiatsu was depleted and he knew he had no more tactics. All he could do was wait for help, but there was only a slim chance. He was too cruel of a man to get help from anybody.

"Move and we will kill you." Matsumoto hissed as she found Aizen twitching with unease. The man stared at her with a smile and a blade ran though him. "What the hell!?" She shouted and found Aizen fall to the floor. Ichimaru's sword was stuck in Aizen's corpse and she could see the man's happiness. "What in the world did you do that for!?" She shouted, but the man did not hear her.

"Heh. I beat you." He replied with a calm composure and fell down. He was dead.

_Dammit!_ Matsumoto shouted in herself and raced towards the man hoping to heal him. She was too late. He was gone.

"That's enough, Matsumoto!" Byakuya commanded after finding her attempt to heal Ichimaru's grave wounds. The woman stared at him. He seemed quite strange today. "He is our enemy, he is dead. Don't try to do such foolish actions." He responded and turned around. "Find my sister…at once." He murmured.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." Isshin's voice interrupted the silence. Byakuya turned around to question him. "My son is the only one who can find her." He replied with a calmness in his tone. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to trust him." He answered.

Byakuya was outraged and was more annoyed on how helpless he was to save his own sister's life. Isshin calmed him down, and Matsumoto tried hard to please his attention by performing such stupid card tricks. "Fine! But if he harms my sister you're clan will pay." The normal cold man responded clearly upset. A smile approached on Matsumoto's face. She seemed happy to see Byakuya so concerned for once. It was like him in the old days.

**Chapter Nineteen Preview**

To Hate Someone Loved

Soi Fong and Urahara have a hard time understanding each other. Both in love with the same person, and both utterly confused with their positions in life. Soi Fong's unrequited love and Urahara's lucky love. The two dual against each other to see who is worthy for Yoruichi. Will they realize their similarity wanting? Or will they die by a comrade's hand?

(Not technically yaoi)


	19. To Hate a Loved One

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Nineteen - **To Hate a Loved One**

**NOTE:** Actually, I'm no fan of same sex relationships, but I don't hate it. (As matter of fact I support it greatly!) This chapter doesn't really seem all Yaoi if you think about it. It's just the jealousy Soi Fong has for the affection Urahara receives. She just wants to be admired like him by the same person. That's the message I want everyone to get after reading this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichimaru had suddenly disappeared and she found herself stuck with _him_ in the same room. They were instructed to not leave their post, so it was only natural for them to stay there loathing each other's presence. "Will you quit that!?" The woman growled angrily after hearing Urahara's whistling for more than twenty minutes. "Why don't you do something useful?" She muttered to herself sitting down on a broken staircase crouching down.

"It's not like your doing something useful." Urahara sung annoyingly while leaning against a broken post. He flipped his sword around making Soi Fong feel uncomfortable.

"If that thing hits me I'm going to kill you." She hissed backing away from Urahara. She knew how clumsy he could get. After those countless training times with him, she knew how bad he was with holding things.

"Don't worry, I won't aim for you." He smiled making her turn scarlet with fury. "Hey, Hey, Hey. I was just kidding." He murmured and sighed. "You're always like that, you know." He replied with sleepiness and yawned. Soi Fong stuck her tongue out like a child and crossed her arms over her chest. It was cold in the desert, and the air was going through the broken cracks of the castle walls. "You cold?" Urahara asked handing her his jacket. She slapped his hand away and turned her head to a different direction. "Cold as usual." He sung rolling his eyes. He could feel her reiatsu burning up.

"JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU!?" She shouted taking a piece of broken marble and throwing it at him. Luckily he had blocked it with his spinning blade and it fell on the floor breaking into more tiny pieces. "Jeez." She murmured. "Are you this annoying?" She asked gritting her teeth. "I wonder why _she_ loves you when you're so irritating." She grumbled, and he heard her clearly.

"Because I'm more fun than you are." Urahara grinned and earned a slap. He touched his raw cheek and scowled at her. Such an arrogant woman. "Ow." He complained rubbing his red flesh. He could hear her grunt. "That hurt."

"Its supposed to." She smiled wickedly and then turned away from him once more. Urahara rolled his eyes and proceeded to rub himself.

"Lousy…Bitch." He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately the hard-headed woman heard every word he tried to whisper to himself.

"What the hell did you say?" Soi Fong questioned standing up. She was not in a good mood, obviously. Urahara shut his mouth and shrugged like a confused child. She pulled out her sword, which seemed to have been a small dagger that fit perfectly on one of her fingers. Urahara stood away from her. Far away. "I asked you to tell me what you had said." She hissed in a hot temper.

"N-Nothing! You must have been _hearing_ things." He teased softly, but he knew he was going to be in so much trouble. Soi Fong licked her short sword and smiled with a killing intent. "Soi Fong! What are you doing?" Urahara asked, staring at her and pulling out his katana as well. She shrugged.

"What do you think?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo entered the white room. It was a dome shape area, and many lights were scattered throughout the ceiling wall. He stared at the center, finding a figure in front of him. Slowly walking towards him. "Rukia…" He whispered coming closer to the shady person. He reached out and touched the soft flesh of his wife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite sudden, how it all happened. Urahara was now running crazy trying to avoid every touch of Soi Fong's blade. It was a legendary sword, and he knew all of it's secrets. Suzumebachi was quite a fierce enemy, and he knew he couldn't survive against it. "C-Can we just talk?!" He screamed, literally spitting at her. Soi Fong continued to slash against him.

"Why would **I** want to talk?" The woman asked agitated at the man's innocent nature. She hated him. She hated how he managed to do things she couldn't. How he grew Yoruichi's admiration. How he became Yoruichi's inspiration, and not her. "Why would I want to talk to **you**?" She grumbled biting her lower lip, ignoring the fact that she was purposely missing her opponent. Urahara had taken notice of her change of emotion.

"So is this about Yoruichi?" He asked, halting. Soi Fong took her sword and slashed it vertically. He simply parried the attack and stared at her seriously.

"How dare you!? She is Yoruichi-_sama_!" She hissed angrily, hot tears streaming down from her eyes. Urahara took her sword, the legendary sword, and threw it across the floor. She was weak when it came to feelings. That was her only enemy.

"Why do you detest me?" Urahara asked, trying to find out what was wrong with him and Yoruichi. She knelt down feeling useless.

"It's your fault!" She angrily shouted gritting her teeth. A picture of a happy Yoruichi reached her mind as she cried hopelessly. "It's your fault that I feel this way!" She cried louder, wailing like the child she saw in Urahara.

He didn't know what to say. He knew how much she admired the woman of his life, but he never knew how greatly it impacted her when she first heard of their engagement.

"It was the day when you announced your engagement." Soi Fong whispered in a quiet tone. He looked down upon her and stared into her lifeless eyes. "I didn't know what to feel." She replied to herself laughing giddily. Urahara continued to gaze at her petty figure. Such a powerful woman, falling because of _his_ love for her master.

"I was happy." She whispered. "But at the same time I was enraged." She grumbled angrily and got up. The sandal-hat backed away from her and shielded himself with his sword. She had an extreme intent to kill. She _needed_ to kill him in order to have Yoruichi all to herself.

It was fast. **She** was fast. She had immediately grabbed Suzumebachi and let it slit through his right shoulder. Thankfully he managed to escape the tip of it's point. He could feel such intense strength that had entered his body. Everything became dizzy. The past several minutes he had only been dodging and not attacking. _He_ felt useless. He could do nothing.

And then.

He fell.

"Shit." Urahara grumbled to himself trying to get up. Soi Fong stepped on his chest and smiled crazily. Urahara stared at her emotionless. "Why can't I feel my limbs?" He asked himself trying to move his fingers, but they didn't function.

"Suzumebachi. A poison that causes paralysis was injected when I slashed you." Soi Fong answered simply and smiled. She bent low and ripped the fabric of his shoulder. A flower-like symbol was attached to his skin. His eyes widened. "You know what happens, when I hit you the second time." She grinned. Urahara closed his eyes.

"If it ends like this…I guess it's fine." Urahara replied, Soi Fong smiled appreciating his admittance to defeat. She took her small sword and was about to kill him. "However…" Urahara replied weakly, staring at her annoyed expression. "How will Yoruichi feel if she knew I died…? And you killed me?" He asked bitterly. The irritated expression turned into a flash of hurt and surprise. She dropped her sword.

"Dammit…" She cried. "Why can't I just live with her happily?" She asked crying.

"Because Yoruichi knows you'll be with someone better…" Urahara breathed lightly and smiled. He got up and embraced the woman.

She began to cry and pushed him lightly away from her. "It's Yoruichi-_sama_." She replied wiping her tears. He smiled and continued to embrace her.


	20. Falling Together

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Twenty - **Falling Together**

**NOTE:** You guys really wanted an Ichigo and Rukia chapter, so I sped up things and now here's the second to last chapter???? No idea:P I haven't updated in like, forever, right? LOL. Ok enjoy. Warning. It might be sad...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in front of him with a stoic gaze. Here amethyst eyes flared with such lifeless emotion. He could feel something _terribly_ wrong. "What are you doing here?" The woman scoffed and gazed at the annoying man in front of her. "Ichigo answer me!" She hissed, obviously irritated. Her eyes seemed to water as she found him speechless. "Answer me…" She replied, her voice softening a little.

He gazed at her for such a long time. For most people it was only twenty days of her absence. But to him, it was **forever**. "Rukia…" He replied as he found her biting her lower lip. "Why did you do that?!" He asked in rage. Her eyes widened, finding it quite surprising that he was this furious of her leaving. She turned her head away and frowned. "Answer me!" She could hear his breathing, so closely.

"Because I _don't_ love you." She answered letting out a small laugh. He stopped as he found her turning around with tears flowing down her eyes. "It's that simple. I've _never_ loved you." She responded to his silence, and pulled out her sword. It gleamed of bright white and the room suddenly darkened. Ichigo faced her, too bewildered to react to her actions.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She did not respond. All she did was walk. All she did was stare at him as if she was about to slash an enemy down. "Rukia?" He whispered, and pulled his sword as well.

"Gomen…Ichigo." He could hear her soft voice tremble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukitake gazed at a small door. His curiosity was playing with him so he thought it was good to go and check what was behind it. "Be careful." Kyouraku replied with concern in his tone. They were being chased by nearly fifty of those hired mercenaries (whom had no idea their employer was dead) and the two were both desperate to find some place to hide.

"Same with you." The white haired man retorted casually, and opened the small hidden door. His eyes widened. "You…You are…" He whispered in panic. "Kyouraku over her! Hurry!" Ukitake shouted carelessly. His friend sighed and followed. "It's Kuukaku's brother…"

"Damn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo angrily shouted as he found the petite woman mindlessly hacking at him with full force. Rukia did not respond. "You!" He grabbed her left arm and twisted it, she seethed and tried cutting her own hand off. Until he let go of course. "Are you crazy?" Ichigo asked her. She was mindless…she wasn't thinking. For some odd reason.

"Shut it! Just fight me!" The woman grumbled with irritation and rubbed her wrist. He had twisted it severely, and she could feel it swelling up. "Just…fight me…" She whispered and dashed towards him. He ducked and grabbed her sword. Yes. She was weak. But she had so much power she had never had before. And he was surprised.

**_"You bitch…"_** He whispered angrily. She smiled. _He_ was rising. "S-stop it…" Ichigo whispered to himself, trying to calm himself down. His world was crumbling, he was fainting. Darkness overwhelmed him. He could feel _his_ reiatsu taking over him. "Damn it….stop it…" The man whispered and fell unconscious. In his place…his evil arose.

"Finally…" Rukia whispered in a satisfied position. She got to a fighting stance and let out a small grin. "FIGHT ME!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you alright?" Ukitake and Kyouraku asked simultaneously. They were hiding behind a couple of statues and were furiously trying to heal the man's wounds.

"W-where am I?" The person whispered, slowly getting up. Ukitake smiled while Kyouraku had a strange old grin. "Ukitake-san…?! Kyouraku-san!?" Ganju shouted with disbelief and immediately stood up despite the pain that surged through his thighs.

"Yes?" Ukitake smiled childishly. Kyouraku waved a hello, while Ganju contemplated about what was going on. "We found you bleeding on the floor and decided to help you out." The white-haired man smiled smugly. Ganju sweat-dropped and finally realized what had happened to him.

"Oh yeah…I was…trying to escape from this place…and then Aizen…he…now I remember." The boy replied a little hurt. "By the way…do you feel those reiatsu?!" He asked, completely changing subjects. Ukitake and Kyouraku nodded in alarm.

"It's Ichigo's….and…Rukia's!" The two shouted at each other in disbelief. Ganju battered his eyes with confusion. "We better go over there and stop them…" Kyouraku replied sighing, and tugged onto Ganju's shirt. He then dragged him over to the area where they had realized the strong aura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Heh. Well fine whatever…if you're that in a rush to die!_**" The man whispered with a shrug. He took his sword and whorled it around him with ease. She did not flinch, but she had to admit he was a master at doing such things. **_"You ready, bitch?"_** He asked solemnly. She ignored his question and quickly vanished from his sight.

The door opened, and the two stopped. Ukitake and Kyouraku along with a beaten Ganju found the two staring at them with horror. "W-What are you doing?" Kyouraku asked dropping the injured man onto the floor without care. Ukitake helped Ganju up and gazed at Rukia with disappointment.

"I-I can't help it!" She cried with laughter, scratching the back of her neck. It was until then Ganju had realized what was wrong with her.

"T-That girl!!!" The plump man stammered while pointing at her. Ukitake looked at Ganju as horror stroke through his eyes.

"What about Rukia?" The man asked.

"She has that drug on her…"

"WHAT DRUG?!" Ukitake shouted. Ganju winced at her sight. He could see the small purple dot on her pale skin.

"Aizen…he made a drug…that would give you a great amount of energy…but it will run out in no more than 30 minutes." He whispered. "If she uses all her strength, then she'll experience bad…side effects." The boy grumbled and gazed at her petite figure.

"Then we must _stop _them." Kyouraku replied.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT!" Byakuya and Isshin entered, Matsumoto at the meantime was busily collecting some data in the palace. "This is _their_ fight." The raggedy man replied with unease.

"But we can't just let them _kill_ each other!" Ukitake protested and pulled out his twin blades. Kyouraku agreed and did the same.

"…She is my sister…and I will not permit anyone to interfere her battle." Byakuya whispered and took out his sword to defend the two who were fighting in the background. "I trust Kurosaki-san…" The man whispered and retreated his blade. Kyouraku and Ukitake did the same…all of them were hesitant about this decision.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Shut your trap, and face me!"_** The masked man laughed and tugged onto her neck. She scoffed and punched him in the abdomen. He let go for several seconds, but she managed to escape his grip. **_"Bitch…"_** He replied angrily and followed her.

**_"I thought you wanted to fucking beat me up!"_** He taunted her. He angered her. But she did not give in to his stupid teases. It was the time. The time to eliminate the person she hated the most. She turned around and took her sword out…directly in front of her.

"Dance -" She got kicked in the face, and she stumbled backwards onto the wall. It created a large impact, and she was found bleeding all over. She hastily stood up as she found his shadow looming over her. "Bastard…" She whispered angrily and thrust her sword at his side. A smile formed, he couldn't care.

**_"Have you ever thought about it?"_** He asked her such a strange question. **_"That Ichigo and I…we are one?"_** She widened her eyes. **_"That if I DIE he dies?" _**He smirked as he found her expression to amusing. She retreated her blade, and he could see the glimpse of tears falling down her cheeks.

"…Yes…I have questioned that before." She replied, hiding her eyes away from him. "And I have thought up an answer." She cried and started randomly slashing him. He was surprised to see her so prepared to kill the man she hated and loved. "**I will kill you…so I can be happy…**" She whispered, trembling but not showing any hesitation to kill.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He closed his eyes. **_Did you hear that you idiot? She's ready to kill us._** He laughed with out a care. Ichigo was in that darkness staring up at the blankness without anything to say. **_Ready to kill her? Or are you ready to die?_** He asked.

"_Just hurry up and do it…_" Ichigo whispered. The masked figure laughed and disappeared from his sight. "_Rukia…" _Was all he ever thought about.

_Yes…I have been an idiot. A jerk towards you. _He replied to himself and sat in the corner of the darkness. _And yes…I am willing to admit that I've always hated you…_He closed his eyes. _But I…But ever since…ever since you've come to help me live…I loved you from the bottom of my heart._ He whispered to himself and buried his head under his arms. For once…he was the useless one. He found himself ,pathetic. He could hear the clashes of the swords repeatedly smacking each other. The screams and the frantic heart beats.

**For once**…he spilled his own tears.

"…Rukia!!!" He cried and stood up. His own reiatsu flowed in the room, overwhelming the darkness and causing light to spread. He stared at his achievement with shock. "…W-what happened?" He asked and found a figure standing in front of him. No. Not a figure. But many that had passed away long ago.

_"Save her…Save everyone…Save yourself…"_ The people whispered. He could see the path back home. He could feel his energy excitedly returning towards him. A hand touched him on the shoulder, and he turned around finding Kaien and Miyako…and even Hisana. _"And tell her…that…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was in the corner. She was prepared to die. He had cornered her, and she could see the numerous shocked expressions of her allies. "…I'm sorry…Brother…" She cried and was ready to face the blade. To feel it's cold pierce.

**_"Die…you worthless -"_** The figure stopped and fell down towards the floor. He screamed with terror holding onto his head. **_"What the fuck are you doing, you bastard!?"_** He shouted and held onto his orange hair. Rukia stared at him with surprise and gazed at him. It was her chance. Her chance to kill him. Her heart fluttered and she took her blade and ran it straight towards his heart. Yes…straight towards _his_ heart.

**_"YOU BITCH!"_** She could hear his shrilled voice drowning with angst. She felt the warm blood spread all over her body. And tears ran down her eyes. Her sword was still stuck into his heart. "…R-Rukia.." She heard Ichigo's voice, trembling. Tears flowed down and she apologized crying.

"I-Ichigo!!!" She shouted with angst as he pulled her sword out of his heart. "…I love you." He replied and fell backwards. She screamed and ran towards his side. He should have been dead. But for some odd reason, he still was breathing. He was…injured, but in a way he was perfectly fine. "I love you." He repeated and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!" She sobbed and held onto him, hugging him gently so he could not feel intense pain. He kissed her softly on her forehead as she cried.

"They said they loved you too." He whispered lovingly as he pointed at heaven. She stared above and tears started welling up in her eyes again. "Stop that!" He commanded a little aggressively and stood up, even if he wasn't in the condition to. "They wouldn't like to see you cry." He replied soothingly and pushed her against the wall. His mouth and hers met. For the first time. And it felt…good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amazing…he's still alive." Isshin replied, sighing with relief. Byakuya closed his eyes and commanded Matsumoto to return to the mansion. Despite all the complaints (she wanted to see more going on with Ichigo and Rukia) she followed her master as well.

"Do you love me too?" The orange-haired woman teased. Byakuya rolled his eyes, but a smile was on his lips.

Ukitake sighed with relief and Kyouraku clapped, Ganju at the mean time was quite surprised of how things went. "…Wow…Those two, are stubborn people…aren't they?" Hitsugaya entered with a small smile, he was carrying Hinamori in his hand's. He planned to make her grave later.

"That's because they're in love." Urahara remarked happily, popping into the room with Soi Fong following behind him. The rest nodded. "Love is strange…isn't it?" He whispered to himself and wiped a tear from his eyes. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as the other men started sobbing of such how beautiful the two were.

"Will you shut up?" Soi Fong sighed and wiped her own tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I love you too, Ichigo." Rukia smiled crying. He hushed her immediately by kissing her once more.

**Chapter 21 Preview**

The Warmth I Still Feel

Five years past. What has become of the group?

**LAST CHAPTER**


	21. The Warmth I Still Feel

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Falling Together**

Chapter Twenty One - **The Warmth I still Feel**

**NOTE:** Last chapter…I'm quite disappointed that I won't make new chapters for this story. But, hey…all stories need to come to an end. I guess? Nah. But most stories come to an end. :P **Please** enjoy this last chapter of _Falling Together. _

**_EXTRA_**: Yes. I am planning of creating a sequel to it…the name will be called **What Sets Us Apart**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia sighed and stared at the heavens. "Are you staring down at your children, Ichigo?" She asked smiling sadly. She removed her hat and gazed at the small baby that was playing in her lap. He was so happy, it was a little depressing he had no idea where his father was. "No…don't play with that darling." She sweetly replied and took the small shovel away from her son's grasp. He was going to gnaw at it. She knew because Ichigo always complained to her how annoying it was that their son was chewing on anything colorful he saw.

"**Kurosaki-**sama," A woman replied with a depressed smile escaping her face. It was the family doctor, and she had brought her highnesses' medicine. As usual.

"U-Unohana-san…" Rukia replied and smiled. It was a real smile, but not as happy as it used to be. The doctor sighed and took out the medicine packet.

"Kurosaki-sama…you should not look back at the past like that." The doctor replied. "Enjoy your time…" She smiled and handed her the pills. Rukia nodded and chewed silently on the purple pills.

"Besides…" The woman whispered. "You know you won't live any longer." Rukia gazed at Unohana who seemed a little disturbed. "I promise. I will take care of your son when you leave, but just…don't sulk like that." Her voice wavered. Rukia nodded and smiled sadly.

"Thank you…Unohana-san." She whispered, wiping her tears. Her son stared at her with confusion. He tried cheering her up by getting off of her lap and bringing her some flowers he had found on the court yard. Sadly, it only made her cry more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya stared at the graveyard and silently placed roses on it's step. He could feel his heart sinking as he remembered his last encounter with her. He closed his eyes and prayed to her. "…I'm sorry Hinamori." He replied. A hand grasped onto his shoulder tightly. He found Isshin who was walking towards his son's graveyard.

"Don't apologize." He retorted. "I'm sure she was proud that you did that." He gave a smile and walked towards a white shrine. Ichigo's ashes were underneath it all (everyone found it quite understandable to leave his ashes there).

Isshin sighed and gazed at the stupid grave. "You're an idiot. A REAL idiot." He sighed and dropped his flowers near the shrine. "You big idiot." He replied and tears flowed down his eyes. Hitsugaya clenched onto his shoulder as well.

"Hey at least they're happy." He whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soi Fong gazed at Yoruichi's wedding kimono. It was a strange color. Urahara had asked it to be that way, but it was such a bad taste she couldn't stand it.

"Don't be like that!" Yoruichi replied as she untied her ponytail. She began to take a dip in the bathtub. "Oh yeah…can you help Urahara take care of the baby?" She asked soaking herself happily while singing with relaxation.

"HAI!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya sighed staring at Matsumoto happily prancing around him. She had just received a job promotion, and was really bouncy. "Can you just stop that?" He asked rolling his eyes as she sat beside him humming such a familiar tune. It was Hisana's small lullaby to a crying Rukia. His eyes widened. "Where did you get that from?" He asked.

She rest her head against his shoulder. He felt strange and turned to such a feverous red. "A long time ago…" She giggled laughing. He coughed and excused himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime smiled as she helped her husband make new laws for the peasants. They were trying to avoid war at all costs, so recently he had made new laws to please his people. "Don't you think this is wonderful?" She asked in delight as she stamped the laws with the family seals. Ishida smiled as he found it amusing to see his wife smile childishly.

"Yes. It is…" He whispered and continued to write more notes down on parchment. "Oh…yes…it's time for them to go to bed now." The man replied after hearing constant shouting and giggling from the other room. Orihime nodded and got up from her chair. She rubbed her belly. It was expected for her to give birth in five months or so.

"No I'll do it." Her husband replied kindly. She blushed and sat back down as she watched his figure walking out of the room.

_"Thank you…Ichigo…_" She smiled to herself. She was happy that she had a chance to be with Ishida. And she knew it was fate to stay with him. Forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganju shouted with pain as his sister repeatedly twisted his arms. "Ok, Ok! I give up!" He shouted with horror, beads of tears were coming from his tired eyes.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Kuukaku shouted angrily. He had accidentally done something he wasn't supposed to. And it could have risked him his life. "I could have lost you again…" She sniffed and pulled harder on his arms. He shouted with cries and screams, apologizing for his stupidity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukitake and Kyouraku sighed. "You better repay for all those alcohol you jugged down!" Yamamato shouted as the two carried barrels of wine to the Kurosaki main kitchen.

"Good job, Shinsui!" Ukitake growled childishly as he carried a barrel and looked at his friend. The man rolled his eyes and followed alongside him to the room. "By the way…did you here…" The white-haired man asked.

"Yeah, I heard." Kyouraku replied quietly. "So…she won't live any longer…" Ukitake nodded. "Heh. Well…it's not her fault. It was that drug's side effect." The man responded and entered the kitchen dropping the barrel gently on the floor.

"And Ichigo's death?" Ukitake asked doing the same.

"His heart couldn't help him." Shinsui whispered. "Besides…how long could you expect to live after being stabbed in the heart and surviving?" He asked. Ukitake nodded.

"Yes. You're right." He whispered. "But…it would have been great if we had such technology to heal such a grievous wound." He replied. Kyouraku snorted.

"Well…it don't matter right now!" The tanned man grumbled. "Yama-jii is shouting like a monkey again." The two walked back out of the room and got more barrels.

"Oh yeah? Did you hear!?" Kyouraku asked fondly. Ukitake gazed at him with suspicion. "Little Karin-chan is going to take over the Kurosaki kingdom after Rukia dies!" He smiled, but was a little hurt that Rukia would pass away in a month. Ukitake smiled. "And Yuzu of course will help her…"

"What's going to become of Rukia's child though?" The white haired man asked. Kyouraku tilted his hat down.

"Unohana had just announced not too long ago that she would take him under her wing, once Rukia dies." He stated. "He will not be the heir of the Kurosaki family. Due to personal reasons." He replied sadly. Ukitake sighed.

"I guess that's for the best."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inori…don't play with that." Rukia whispered tiredly and closed her eyes. She pulled the small glove from his reach and breathed heavily. She could feel herself losing her consciousness. _Oh not now._ She grumbled to herself. Darkness reached her. And she didn't move.

"Mommy? Mommy?" The boy asked shaking her lightly. At first he thought it was some small game, but then he noticed her heart stopped beating. "…Mommy…?" He whispered and buried his head near her chest, crying silently. Unohana arrived at that time, and realized what had just happened. She let out a depressed sigh and introduced herself to Rukia's son.

** THE END **


End file.
